Bajo la tentación de un chocolate
by Carleta-fga
Summary: ¿Cómo podrá Ichigo Kurosaki resistirse a las continuas tentaciones a las que es sometido por una pequeña shinigami? Si lo logra, será el mayor desafío al que se habrá enfrentado. OVA "Lugares prohibidos".
1. Falso arrepentimiento

_¿Cómo podrá Ichigo Kurosaki resistirse a las continuas tentaciones a las que es sometido por una pequeña shinigami? __Si lo logra, será el mayor desafío al que se habrá enfrentado._

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**** & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Aclaraciones: Este fic originalmente sería un one-shot, pero cuando lo concluí…. Esto definitivamente no sería un one-shot… eran demasiadas hojas de Word; y haciendo negociaciones con la chica (lillytownparis), creo aceptó feliz y muy bien la idea de tres capítulos (sirve que le doy sus retoques) en lugar de uno mega-larguísimo. Tocando ese punto, este fic lo hice porque la antes referida, me ganó una apuesta en el fútbol, y si, este es mi primer pago. Y bueno… tengo que mencionarlo… no tengo más remedio: …¡Arriba el Pachuca ¬¬!

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_Acontecimientos que ocurrieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK__._

_--_

**Bajo la tentación de un chocolate**

_**Capítulo 1: **__**Falso arrepentimiento.**_

Con cierta pereza abrió sus ojos, otro día estaba iniciando, era jueves 12 de febrero, todo pintaba que sería igual de fastidioso y lleno de tensión. Para empezar, apenas pudo dormir, menos de cuatro horas, y estrictamente por culpa de ella. Las primeras horas que logró dormir, fue víctima de un sueño terrible, sumamente fatal, algo que jamás de los jamases ocurriría. Su sueño consistió en que él, Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía un encuentro un tanto peculiar con esa chica de ojos color violeta, un encuentro fuera de lo común, por lo menos entre ellos ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaría apasionadamente a esa enana y después le haría el amor? Solo un pobre desquiciado que no divisa las consecuencias que atraería por haber cometido tal acto. Sin embargo, él lo hacía en su sueño; si, solamente de esa forma se llevaría 'a cabo' ese hecho, solo en un sueño. Cuando logró despertar de "esa pesadilla", se sumergió en una mar de cavilaciones que justificaban el proceso psicológico; después, el cansancio generado por la meditación, tuvo por fin la oportunidad de dormir un poco más, donde afortunadamente, Rukia Kuchiki ya no apareció más en sueños; pero eso no fue suficiente para no descansar completamente.

La alarma sonaba y sonaba y el joven no hacía nada para desactivar el reloj. De la misma forma en que abrió los ojos se levantó, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo además; era buena hora y tenía tiempo para darse una buena ducha de agua fría porque, sí que lo necesitaba. Arregló todas las cosas y se encaminó hacia el baño, pero desgraciadamente, justo en el momento en que iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta para poder entrar a su destino, repentinamente salió del lugar 'la causa' de su desvelo; quien se le había adelantado a ducharse. La chica llevaba una toalla blanca que cubría ajustadamente parte de su pequeño cuerpo delineándolo a la perfección, su corto cabello estaba enmarañado levemente, algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel del cuello y de sus algo expuestas piernas.

Ichigo quedó pasmado, no podía moverse, no respiraba bien, no sabía que hacer. Sus ojos eran el espejo de la gran sorpresa que se había llevado.

- **Déjame pasar idiota…**

- **Si… si… per…** - farfulló - **…perdón Rukia.**

La chica también se sonrojó por la situación, no obstante, haciendo gala de la 'indiferencia Kuchiki', disimuló muy bien su impacto de encontrarse con el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados llevando el corto atavió que usaba. Rápidamente se dirigió a la recamara de las mellizas, no se quería exponer más con el shinigami sustituto. Cuando ésta entró a la habitación, respiró aliviada tratando de menguar a su agitado corazón.

El pelinaranja no podía recuperarse de la imagen que vio, por más que quería tranquilizarse no alcanzaba su cometido. Mucho calor, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que se encontraban en invierno. Necesitaba urgentemente es baño de agua fría ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

"_¡¡¡Mierda!!!"_

Tan conectados están la mente y el cuerpo que éste último comenzó a reaccionar.

"_¡¡¡Jodido esté__, el que creó las hormonas!!!"_

Se mantuvo por demasiados minutos debajo de la regadera, quería calmarse y aparentemente lo estaba consiguiendo, pero fue interrumpido por su pequeña hermana de cabello negro.

- ¡¡¡Ichi-niii!!! ¡¡¡Hay gente esperando!!! – golpeó la puerta.

"_¡¡¡Mierda y recontra-mierda!!!"_

_

* * *

_

El desayuno fue muy silencioso, bastante pacífico, algo muy agradable, pero también algo muy extraño; definitivamente eso no era normal en la casa de la familia Kurosaki. En otros momentos, quizá hubiera agradecido al cielo por ese 'lapso de tranquilidad', sin embargo, esto le daba mala espina, ya que este mutismo podrías deberse a dos causas: la primera que su padre estuviera tramando alguna tediosa broma que comprometiera la reputación que tanto cuidaba y, la segunda, es que algo grave le estuviera ocurriendo, algo que le estuviera ocurriendo a cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia. Sea cual sea el motivo del silencioso, también magnificaba la tensión que se aguardaba en su ser, y si seguía acrecentándose, explotaría inevitablemente y lo peor de todo, es que no sabría exactamente como sería la forma.

- **¿Sucede algo?** – Tomó un sorbo de leche.

- **¿Mmmhh…?**

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- **Este silencio… es bastante……extraño… ¿no creen?**

- **Te quejas de todo…** - replicó Karin - **…cuando hay gritos, te enojas; cuando hay golpes, te enojas… **- lo vio directamente – y** ahora que puedes disfrutar de esta paz… te dignas a reclamar.**

- **¡¡¡Yo no estoy reclamando!!!** – Exclamó el muchacho – **¡Solo dije que era muy extraño este silencio!**

- **Hijo mío… me doy cuenta que añoras nuestras discusiones…** - la voz de Isshin estaba mermada, clara muestra de que algo no estaba bien con él – **pero no te preocupes, espero que mañana o en dos días ya esté mejor.**

- **Y tú… ¿que tienes?** – cuestionó el joven.

- **Muela…** - sobándose la mejilla izquierda.

- **¡Todos tenemos muelas!**

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- **Ichigo **– la ojivioleta le llamó – **es evidente que tu papá tiene un dolor de muelas…**

Si, algo muy obvio.

- **¿Ya tomaste un analgésico?**

- **Espero que en unos minutos haga efecto…** - contestó Isshin.

- **Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos…** - mirando a Rukia.

- **Si, pero primero...** – la shinigami le sonrió – **hay que lavarnos los dientes…** - se retiró de la mesa.

- **Aja…** - respondió nerviosamente – **tienes…** - poco a poco su rostro se teñía de rojo – **razón…** - no esperaba una sonrisa tan agraciada por parte de su compañera de batallas.

- **Caray…** - Karin, quien se percató del carmín de su hermano mayor, se expresó briboneadamente – **creo que ya te estás dando cuenta de lo que tienes Ichi-nii…**

El comentario de su hija, provocó que el dolor de Isshin desapareciera.

- **¡¡¡Felicidades hijo!!! Ya dudaba que fueras hombre…**

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Ichigo respondió de la manera en que lo sabe hacer muy bien. El pobre jefe de familia quedó tirado.

- **Creo…** - se quejó – **creo que ya…** - volvió a chillar - **…no iré al dentista…** - escupió la muela que le causaba el mal.

Las dos mellizas solo observaron la escena, como siempre, una quedó preocupada, mientras que la otra lanzó un suspiro, sinónimo de que ya le daba igual lo que pasó.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado, nada de lo que decía la maestra entendía, realmente se encontraba atormentado, no podía alejar aquel retrato, Rukia recién salida de bañarse, se veían tan, tan… _"sensual…". _Ese pensamiento lo espantó, literalmente. Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa del pupitre, se encontraba muy enojado consigo mismo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera pensando de esa manera y más con "aquella" persona? Eso totalmente inaudito, algo que no debería estar sucediendo.

Todo mundo volteó a ver al joven Kurosaki, pero éste no se daba cuenta del espectáculo que se encontraba haciendo. La profesora dejó de explicar y se limitó a observar al muchacho; cruzó los brazos e hizo un gesto de enfado, nadie debe interrumpir su clase.

- **¡Kurosaki! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –** Una pequeña vena resaltó en la frente al advertir que el aludido no le hizo caso - **¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!** – Grito.

- **… **- regresó al mundo real, vio a la mujer que lo llamaba - **¡dígame!**

- **¿Tiene algún problema o qué le sucede?** – Preguntó muy amenazante – **últimamente lo noto muy distraído.**

- (…)

- **¿Kurosaki?**

- **Estoy bien…** - titubeó -** solo con un poco de… **- ¿qué excusa decir? -** …dolor de cabeza…**

- **Pues creo que ya tiene varios días con dolor de cabeza jovencito… por esta ocasión le paso su falta, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir **– tomó unas hojas – **vaya a la enfermería para que lo atiendan** – ordenó la profesora.

- (…)

- **¡Vaya! **– Dictaminó la maestra.

- **¡Si!** – comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del salón de clases. Era bueno alejar o dejar de ver por un momento al 'objeto' que le estaba causando un verdadero dolor.

- **Kuchiki acompáñelo, ya que son tan inseparables…** - expresó la pedagoga – **no sea que se nos desmaye en el camino…**

¿Cómo quitarse el dolor de cabeza si le ponían a lado a la causa de dicho dolor? Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que tolerar la situación, ya que la shinigami, obedeciendo a la profesora, lo siguió. Ya estando en el pasillo, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, ambos recordaban lo acontecido en la mañana, pero, ¿por qué hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, cuando fue algo 'insignificante'? Era natural que para ellos dos no era tan fácil de enfrentar.

- **¿De verdad te sientes mal?** – Preguntó la chica.

- (…)

- **Ichigo… respóndeme…**

- **No… no me he sentido muy bien que digamos…** - el tono cansino del muchacho no engañó a la joven.

- **Ya dime en serio…** - se adelantó unos pasos para poder encararlo – **te conozco y sé que te está pasando algo… dime que es…**

- **Ya lo dije… solo un dolor de cabeza…**

- **No te creo… **- posó sus manos sobre el torso del hombre con el objetivo de detenerlo - **¿qué te pasa?**

Aunque la ropa impedía un contacto directo de piel a piel, lo que hizo la muchacha lo dejó casi sin aire, un corriente lo recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

- **Ichigo… **- con un tono preocupado – **te has puesto muy pálido…** - comenzó a tocarlo en la frente, las mejillas y parte del cuello – **creo que si tienes algo…**

No, esto no podía estar pasando, lo menos que necesitaba era un empalme de aquella mujer.

- **¡¡¡No me toques!!!** – Exigió.

- (…)

- **¡¡No me toques… por favor!!** – Ahora se encontraba asustado.

- **Pero, ¿por qué? **– Inquirió la pelinegra.

- **No… es solo que… **- se rascó la cabeza - **…pues…**

- **Mejor vamos a la enfermería… solo provocas que perdamos el tiempo con tus tonterías **– dijo con disgustó.

- **¡¡¡No son tonterías!!! Y si solo sientes que pierdes el tiempo conmigo, mejor no hubieras venido** – desvió la mirada.

- **Vine porque me lo ordenaron… no porque yo quisiera** – declaró la mujer.

- **Pues deberías regresar en ese caso…**

- **No, hasta que me digas lo que sucede…**

- **No quiero hacerte 'perder' más el tiempo, así que mejor regresa…** - demandó.

- **Ya me lo hiciste perder… mínimo quiero saber la verdad… **- la fémina insistió.

- **¡Ya lo dije… es un dolor de cabeza y ya!**

- **No te creo…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Eso es una cosa sin mucha importancia** – manifestó el pelinaranja, ya no quería ser asediado por su compañera – **algo que se tiene que solucionar con el tiempo…** - _"…eso espero…"._

- **¡¡¡Entonces, dime que pasa contigo!!!** – Se acercó al chico – **quizá yo te pueda ayudar…**

- **¡¡¡No!!!** – Se exaltó – **yo…… solo podré con esto** – dando un paso hacia atrás.

A Rukia le extrañó la actitud de Ichigo, era algo muy alocado, pero sentía que el muchacho le tenía miedo, pero ¿por qué? Que ella recordara no había hecho nada malo, mucho menos en contra del shinigami sustituto; ¿qué era lo que causaba el comportamiento de él? Si, era algo muy raro y también muy preocupante.

- **Bueno… si no me quieres decir… de acuerdo** – colocó sus manos en su propia cintura – **de todos modos te dejo en la enfermería y regreso a la clase.**

- **Esta…** - dudó – **bien…**

Estaba decidido, no quería acercarse a ella, era contraproducente si lo hacía, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera tan irracional?, ¿qué tenía ella para orillarlo a tener ese comportamiento? Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así. Tenía muy presente que debía controlarse, para ello utilizaría todos lo medios que fueran necesarios.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, le explicaron el "malestar" que padecía el joven a la doctora que se encontraba; ésta le tomó la presión arterial y lo examinó exhaustivamente, le revisó todos los pares craneales, cosa que le pareció demasiado exagerado a Ichigo. En toda la revisión Rukia los dejó.

- **Me doy cuenta de que no has dormido nada bien… tiene la presión algo elevada, nada de peligro, pero me gustaría que tomaras una media pastilla de propranolol** – le dio el medicamento – **te daré además un complejo multivitaminico y lo que tengas pendiente… soluciónalo; de lo contrario seguirás con este tipo de síntomas… ¿me di a entender?**

- **Si… pero… no comprendo porque…** - se detuvo.

- **¿Qué?** – Vio al chico con expectativa.

- **…sus últimas palabras…**

- **¿Qué solucionaras tus problemas?**

El muchacho solo asintió.

- **Pues…** - meditó - **…eres demasiado joven para tener problemas de tensión arterial, eso hay que dejárselos a los adultos. Es evidente que tienes algo que no te deja relajarte bien… solo mírate esa ojeras** – le señaló un espejo – **no has dormido nada o, ¿acaso vas a muchas fiestas?**

- **No…**

- **Mayor razón a lo que te sugiero… arregla ese algo que te está carcomiendo…**

- **Es que no es nada fácil… **- _"entre los hollow y… ella" – _**no es sencillo…**

La doctora lo observó con mucho interés e hizo un gesto más serio.

- **Dime… ¿tienes problemas en tu casa?, ¿con tu familia?**

- **No, no es nada de eso…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Con tu novia…?**

- **¡¡¡No!!!** – Sintió escalofrío.

- **Bueno… lo que sea que tengas que arreglar hazlo pronto.**

- **Lo haré.**

- **Eso es todo Kurosaki Ichigo** – se levantó – **cualquier cosa que necesites… no dudes en venir.**

- **Gracias.**

- **De nada.**

Cuando salió de la enfermería, una persona lo estaba esperando, estaba recargada en la pared, con las manos hacia atrás.

- **¿Cómo estás?**

La vio con detenimiento, no creía que aguardara por él.

- **¿No que ibas a regresar a clases?**

- **Te pregunte cómo estabas… **- reclamó.

- **Bien… solo me hace falta dormir…**

- **¡¿No me digas que los deberes de shinigami te están sobrepasando?!** – Cuestionó de forma un tanto mordaz.

- (…)

- **¡No me digas que es cierto!** – Siguió burlándose.

- **Quizá… ya me estoy cansando de esto **– dijo seriamente – **quisiera tener una vida normal… - **siguió su andar.

Las palabras del chico la aturdieron, jamás creyó escucharlas, menos viniendo de una persona a la que creía basta de fortaleza física y mental ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de ser un shinigami sustituto? Se aterrorizó al suponer la respuesta. Sin bien era cierto que él siempre se mantuvo firme con el compromiso de defender a sus seres queridos, era muy humano también que se 'hartara' de ese trabajo. Quizá y solo quizá, tarde que temprano él renunciaría a esa labor, pero, ¿qué significaría eso para ella?, indudablemente, alejarlo de cualquier riesgo; no obstante, eso sería una simbólica forma de decir adiós. Sobrecogimiento la invadió hasta la última y recóndita fibra de su ser. Corrió para alcanzarlo y para conseguir llamarle la atención, sujetó la mano de del joven.

- **¡¡¡Ichigo!!!** – Lo miró agudamente – **tú… estás…** - agarró la mano con mayor fervor.

Esto no podía estar pasándole, el cielo era testigo de su esfuerzo por contener 'ese no sé qué' que aguardaba en su interior, para la mano de la shinigami y ésta misma no cooperaba en nada.

- **Rukia…** - casi suplicante – **no… me…** - _"¡Maldita Rukia!"- _**…toques…** - la atrajo hacia él, ya respiraba agitadamente.

¿Tan débil era? ¿Tan fácil caía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan endeble con ella? La tenía prácticamente en sus brazos, era ahora o nunca…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Ese Ichigo si que es débil…… pero si estuviera en el lugar de Rukia…… yo me dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera…jejejejejeje

Capítulos cortos para una historia corta.

Chicas y chicos… aquí tienen esta locurilla mía… producto de una apuesta….jejejeje (debo dejar ese vicio!!!!!!!! u _uU)

Lillitownparis… como lo dije… este es mi primer pago de tres y con respecto a la otra apuesta que me propones…. ESTA BIEN!!!! JAJAJAJAJA. Acepto!!! (¿qué dije de dejar las apuestas? T_T).Si pierdo… tienes tu día blanco…jejejeje (esos Tigres tiene que perder!!!)

Les gustó…o no les gustó? Me gustaría saber su opnión.

Hasta la próxima!!!


	2. A Contre Courant

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**** & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- ****Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_--_

_**Capítulo 2: A Contre-Courant.**_

Cuando crees conocer una persona, sabes como se comportará ante diversas situaciones y, en el caso de Ichigo lo que más le caracterizaba, después del ceño en la frente, era su impulsividad que muchas veces era irracional, pero ahora, le resultaba desconcertante, es más, casi irreconocible. No lo entendía, su petición fue demasiado sorpresiva, por un lado casi le rogó para que no lo tocara y ahora estaban prácticamente pegada a él. Se estremeció cuando el muchacho hundió la cabeza en su hombro, claramente percibía la respiración agitada del chico que chocaba en la sensible piel de su cuello; en un segundo más, tuvo debilidad, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear cuando se halló completamente envuelta en los brazos de su compañero. La calidez de ese abrazó se intensificó cuando Ichigo balbuceó el nombre de la shinigami rozando los labios en el cuello de ésta.

- **Rukia…** - susurró una vez más, todavía frisando su nariz en la piel blanca de la fémina.

¡¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo?! Cada uno interiormente se formulaba esta interrogante, el chico no sabía exactamente porque actuaba de esa manera, mientras que la mujer ignoraba porque no contrarrestaba esta circunstancia.

Tenía que controlarse y simplemente cedió, pero agradecía a quien fuera que por lo menos no hizo lo que planeaba, lo que verdaderamente ansiaba, quería probar esos labios, conocer su sabor, su textura; pero así como no se atrevió a degustar los labios, pero si podría probar la tez que tenía a su merced, ¿O no?

Rukia estaba totalmente pasmada, ante la actitud de Ichigo ni siquiera le dio tiempo para poder reaccionar como debió o creyó haber echo; no obstante, toda su templanza se desquebrajó en el mismo instante que percibió una sutil caricia en su cuello y si no se equivocaba, ésta era proporcionada por los labios del muchacho. Sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida, por un momento su respiración ya no le era suficiente; quería hacer algo urgentemente, pero su juicio no funcionaba.

- **¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!**

¿Tenían que agradecer o maldecir a la dueña de esa voz?

Los dos se separaron con brusquedad, inmediatamente escondieron sus ya ruborizados rostros. Ese hecho, ese simple acto del pelinaranja trastornó su universo; ya todo se encontraba al revés. Asimilación, necesitaban asimilar lo sucedido, pero para poder hacerlo, solo debían saber en que terrenos andaban; ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?, ¿un accidente?, ¿un reflejo del 'malestar del muchacho'?, o bien, ¿una demostración de una inquietud o sentimiento por parte del joven?

- **¿Te sientes bien muchacho?** – La mujer médico se acercó a la pareja.

Ichigo reconoció a la nueva interlocutora a quien miró apenas pudo.

- **Yo…** - se tensó al no saber que responder - **… yo me… sentí… un poco… mal…**

Rodeo burdo.

La shinigami decepcionada, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, finalmente encaró a su compañero de peleas; quería una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, pues bien, ya la había obtenido; aunque juraba que ese 'acercamiento' iba enfocado hacia otro aspecto.

- **En** **ese caso será mejor que te quedes en enfermería, no me gustaría que tuvieras algún percance**.- Sugirió la doctora.

- **No… no creo que sea necesario…**

- **¡Pienso lo mismo!** – Exclamó la chica – **es mejor que te quedes, debemos prevenir cualquier cosa.**

- **Ya dije que no es necesario…insisto** – Ya con su ceño más marcado.

- **Bien, pues… te encomiendo que cuides a tu novio** – mirando a Rukia – **cualquier cosa, vengan inmediatamente a buscarme.**

Un comentario totalmente inoportuno y bastante incomodo, ya estaban logrando menguar ese teñido rojizo de sus rostros y con la última frase, solo volvieron a encender ese color evidentemente acompañado de un abochornamiento que ocultaron otra vez.

- **No… no…** - avergonzado **– no es…** - respiró hondamente - **…no es mi novia…**

- (...)

- (...)

- **Ah… perdón… solo un novio puede permitirse esa clase de confianzas con su novia…** - se percató que lo jóvenes la quedaron viendo extrañados por las palabras que acababa de mencionar - **…me refiero… a que un hombre no abraza a una mujer así nada más…** - con ademanes en las manos.

- **¡¡¡No me abrazó!!!**

- **¡¡¡No la abracé!!!**

La doctora que no rebasaba de los 35 años los miró con igual o mayor extrañeza al escuchar como los muchachos refutaban al mismo tiempo; decidió hacer caso omiso a los que presenció; _"…así empecé yo… y ahora estoy casada…"; _sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la enfermería.

- **Nos vemos… cuídense** – se despidió.

Quedaron de pie, atónitos y sin saber que hacer; aquellos shinigamis que pocas veces guardaban silencio entre ellos, ahora estaban prolongado un lapso de mutismo con movimientos mínimos corporales; tenían miedo de encontrar sus miradas y mucho menos de tener cualquier contacto físico. La primera en recobrar valor para poder emitir unas cuantas palabras fue la chica de cabellos negros.

- **¿Ya te sientes mejor?** – Hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar de forma corrida.

- **Si… es mejor que regresamos a la clase** – envalentonado por el comportamiento de su compañera, siguió el estilo.

- **Si…**

Los dos caminaron en silencio, a paso lento, y lo más alejados posibles; nuevamente evitaron mirarse.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la doctora no los hubiera interrumpido?, más bien, ¿de qué más hubiera sido capaz de hacer teniendo a la chica a su merced? Ya no podía negarlo más, desde hace tiempo, por no decir que desde hace demasiado, comenzó a tener cierta atracción por aquella enana; con anterioridad pudo darse el lujo de detallar los rasgos femeninos de Rukia, que si bien simulaba una voz dura, fría y calculadora; también en ella se podía apreciar suavidad: la fineza de su rostro, su menudo cuerpo con apariencia entre infantil y el de una mujer, la elegancia de su porte y caminar, la desenvoltura que tenía en cualquier circunstancia. En ocasiones se sentía un total estúpido al quedarse admirando los encantos de la shinigami. Y lo más frustrante de todo, es que no era el único en advertir la feminidad de la muchacha; habría una larga fila de éstos "abusadores" tratando de conquistarla, cosa que le calaba hasta los huesos.

La sensación de estar envuelta entre los brazos del temperamental y ceñudo chico fue rara, pero muy cálida y acogedora, y que decir de ese roce en la piel de su cuello que aún palpitaba como reclamando una caricia más de ese tipo ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba de conocer al shinigami sustituto?, dos años, aproximadamente; podría decir que lo conocía casi a la perfección: temores, virtudes y complejos, salvo algunos aspectos que consideraba muy de la propiedad de Ichigo aunque, su curiosidad era enorme y anhelaba conocer un poco más de él, ¿cuánto más?, lo que el chico le permitiera. También aceptaba que de un tiempo a la fecha, guardaba ciertos celos que era causados por las diversas mujeres que se aventuraban a invitarlo a tomar un café o lo que fuere, y en especial, por su amiga Orihime, que a pesar de no tener un acercamiento con el susodicho, le molestaba como ésta miraba al joven y él le respondía.

Ya se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del salón de clases cuando repentinamente Ichigo se detuvo; la chica que lo acompañaba así también lo hizo.

- **¿Te sucede algo?** – Lo cuestionó, pero no lo miró.

- **Solo… solo…** - titubeó – **solo quería agradecerte por haberme acompañado.**

Rukia al escucharlo, cruzó los brazos y con un gran esfuerzo lo volteó a ver.

- **Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, y no tienes nada que agradecerme…**

- **Lo consideré** **necesario** – dijo mansamente – **también quiero explicarte lo del…**

- **¡¡¡No es necesario!!!** – Lo interrumpió, sabía muy bien que lo que seguía en la frase coartada del shinigami le causaría temor y nerviosismo, así que el asunto era preferible dejarlo tal como estaba – **Lo hiciste porque te sentiste un poco mal… y yo… serví de tu apoyo.**

¿Alguna clase de discusión podría objetar o resistir? Su amiga ya lo había manifestado, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir la corriente, aunque no le gustaba, pero, ¿eso significaba que sería capaz de confesar la atracción creciente que sentía por ella?, no, definitivamente no.

- **Que bueno, en ese caso… entremos** – viendo hacia la puerta el aula.

* * *

La tensión entre ellos aumentó, su contacto era escaso por el resto de las clases y del día; se evitaban a toda costa. La rutina del día siguiente se efectuó, sin sobresaltos, bueno, con los característicos golpes del desayuno.

Tres horas después, una alegre profesora terminaba de impartir su clase, ahora si, venía la parte menos agradable para los alumnos, el dichoso examen que había sido anunciado exactamente una semana atrás. Para ello, todo el grupo tuvo que movilizarse hacia uno de los laboratorios de biología, asignatura que sería calibrada con sus conocimientos.

Orihime, siendo el contraste de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, reflejaba un rostro lleno de alegría, pues en un día más, sería el 'día negro' y por supuesto que ya estaba más que lista para elaborar sus chocolates que entregaría a sus más allegados amigos y a la persona más importante de su vida; pero un día anterior, en lugar de estudiar para el examen que minutos después le aplicarían, realizó unos cuantos dulces como ¿prueba' para los que haría para el sábado; milagrosamente, le había salido bien, por lo menos esa fue su apreciación, no obstante, necesitaba que alguien catara y que mejor que con la chica que había afianzado un fuerte lazo de amistad, Rukia Kuchiki.

- **¡Kuchiki-san!** – Expresó alegremente.

- **Si, dime Inoue** – dirigió su mirada a la aludida.

- **¿Puedes probar este chocolate?** – Ofreciendo un pedazo que llevaba en una servilleta.

La shinigami la miró algo estupefacta, conocía el arte culinario de la chica, negarse, no era propio.

- **Claro **– riendo nerviosamente – **¿no prefieres que sea después del examen?**

- **Es importante para mí…**

No podía escapar.

- **Bien…** - tomó un pedazo y lo llevó a su boca.

Ya estaban esperando a que abrieran el laboratorio; algunos pretendían aún aprender lo que no hicieron en una semana, solo unos cuantos, optaron por solo esperar la hora de la prueba. Ella, la tercera mejor posicionada de la clase, aguardaba por una buena respuesta.

- **¿Qué tal está?**

Degustaba el sabor, la consistencia; ahora si, Inoue se había lucido.

- **¡Muy sabroso!**

- **¿En serio?** – Ya muy ilusionada.

- **Si, realmente muy bueno, ¿me regalas más?**

- **¡Claro, toma todo lo que quieras!** – Dándole todo lo que quedaba del chocolate.

Con entusiasmo, empezó a comer los restos de la tabletilla, parecía una niña que tenía una vianda suculenta y que por nada en el mundo la dejaría escapar.

- **¡Todos dejen sus mochilas en la parte delantera del laboratorio, yo les asignaré un lugar!**

Exageración, ¿esa profesora acaso creía que eran unos niños como para cometer la tontería de copiar en el examen? Ichigo observó a su alrededor; _"…bueno… hay unos desesperados…"; _sus pupilas se fijaron en una persona que aparentemente disfrutaba con toda tranquilidad de una golosina, o eso pensó. Minuciosamente examinó el movimiento de labios, que después de todo, no eran delgados; esas carnosidades lo entretenían como si fuera lo más divertido que hubiera en este plano. Sinceramente, la dueña de esos labios, había cambiado su mundo.

En el laboratorio había tres mesas de gran longitud en la que se acomodarían todos lo alumnos.

- **Hice seis versiones del examen, del A hasta el F, varían en la preguntas, pero todos son del mismo nivel **– sonrió la maestra.

Los estudiantes pusieron una cara de decepción, toda oportunidad de ser "ayudados" por los que si habían estudiado, que eran pocos, se desvaneció.

- **En estas mesas podemos hacer seis filas enumeradas, de tal manera que las filas 1, 3 y 5 les aplicaré las versiones A, B y C; mientras que las filas 2, 4 y 6 el resto de versiones; así que si pensaban copiar, pues lamento decirles que sus compañeros de a lado y enfrente, tendrán un examen diferente** – su sonrisa se magnificó – **ya saben que no quiero nada de ruidos ni cualquier clase de cuchicheos.**

Terminó de dar las indicaciones y procedió en acomodar a los alumnos, a Ichigo le tocó la fila uno, Ishida la tres, Orihime la 4 y Rukia la 6.

- **Tienen exactamente media hora para concluir.**

Rostros que demostraban la sencillez que les resultaba aquel examen, otros que era la peor pesadilla, en particular dos, que estaban en otro lugar, menos ahí.

Afortunadamente en esta ocasión pudo estudiar para esa fastidiosa prueba, debía quitarse la fama de ser una mala estudiante y, por todo el tiempo que ya había vivido en ese mundo, paulatinamente adquirió habilidad para poder aprender los conocimientos suficientes para mínimo "defenderse". Sorprendentemente, concluyó con la prueba 10 minutos antes del tiempo límite; y por inercia, inmediatamente vio hacia el lugar de Ichigo que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al encontrarse con la mirada del pelinaranja que estaba clavada en ella, cosa que la perturbó y decidió ignorarlo.

"_Piensa otra cosa… piensa otra cosa"_

La menuda chica se desesperó y tragó una bocanada de aire, la finalidad, tranquilizarse. Dirigió su mirada se encontró a Orihime, el tal solo verla le causó gracia, en verdad, que el chocolate que ésta le había regalado estaba muy sabroso y tenía una naciente ansia de seguir comiendo de ese dulce. Unas monedas, solo tenía unas monedas en la bolsa de su saco escolar que serían suficientes para comprar unos cuantos chocolates. Sacó una moneda y comenzó a jugarla con el menor ruido para no disturbar el ambiente del laboratorio.

Ichigo se levantó dispuesto a entregar su hojas de examen con la profesora, solo un par de minutos faltaban para concluir.

- **Los que quieran saber las respuestas, las pegaré aquí enfrente **– señaló el pizarrón – **algunos de sus compañeros o yo pasaremos por los exámenes.**

Como Ichigo era el más cercano en ese instante, le pidió que recogiera los exámenes de la fila 6.

Rukia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y planes que no se dio cuenta a quien debía entregar la prueba; como el ruido se incrementó, tuvo una mayor libertad de seguir jugando con la moneda que tenía, lanzándola a poca altura para poder atraparla.

- **Tu examen…**

No le dio tiempo siquiera de voltear a ver a quien la llamaba, pues la moneda no pudo atraparla y se fue rodando sobre la mesa directo hacia una hendidura donde ya no la podría recuperar y de ser así, pues le diría adiós a los chocolates, para evitarlo, con movimientos rápidos, su mano izquierda siguió la moneda, al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha tomó las hojas para entregarlas al compañero que las solicitó; en ningún momento perdió de vista a la moneda, pues ésta era mucho más importante.

La moneda no cayó, su mano izquierda pudo agarrarla, pero su mano derecha, exactamente la palma, se había topado con algo diferente de lo que esperaba, algo blando y manejable. Con miedo y sin quitar la mano del 'obstáculo' que encontró, poco a poco viró su cabeza para poder visualizar ese 'objeto'. Se perturbó por completo, toda su cara ya estaba roja, su respiración se incrementó. Esa no era la mano de Ichigo, no era su brazo, no era su pierna, no era su abdomen, era…

- **¡¡¡Perdón!!!** – Alejó su extremidad dejando caer las hojas - **¡¡¡Perdóname Ichigo!!!**

El referido no emitió ni una sola palabra, quedó estático y al igual que la chica, ya esta todo rojo. Su entrepierna había sido la presa de la ojivioleta; el miembro viril del muchacho quedó muy sensibilizado a causa de unos cuantos segundos de ese contacto tan especial.

Como pudo, se fue del lugar; su mano pulsaba cada vez más, se encontraba caliente, ella así la percibía. Agarró su bolsa y salió del laboratorio con la mayor prisa que pudo.

- **¡¡¡Kuchiki-san!!!** – Le gritó Orihime - **¿No verás los resultados?**

Escuchó la pregunta, más ya no quiso contestarla; estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

Primero lo del abrazó del día anterior y ahora, este 'roce'; una verdadera "calamidad".

Ichigo, todo estupefacto y claramente confundido por lo acontecido; forzadamente levantó el examen tirado. Por suerte, Rukia compañera a la cual le recogió las hojas, gracias a ello, nadie más se dio cuenta del pequeño incidente que hubo entre ellos, pues de lo contrario, los escandalosos compañeros con los que contaba, ya hubieran formado un gran revuelo.

* * *

La tarde cayó, el resto de clases no las sintió, no les hizo caso para ser exactos; ambos shinigamis se ignoraron, no se vieron, trataban de no escuchar la voz de uno y del otro. Solo habían transcurrido unas horas desde ese aquel accidente y el no hablarse, debido a esa causa, los desesperó, ¿cuánto tiempo más se comportarían así? Y por encima de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo soportarían ese ambiente entre ellos? Casi siempre discutían, pero era su forma de ser entre ellos; y la aparición del silencio, terminantemente no era lo suyo ¿Realmente serían capaces de tolerar una situación así?

Rukia observó su palma, era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre, al menos de esa forma, pero, ¿por qué precisamente él tuvo que atravesarse?, ¿por qué ocurrió ese hecho con él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido otro chico? Posiblemente un dejo de pudor tendrían que terminaría con un ofrecimiento de disculpa, pasar un tiempo y asunto arreglado ¿Y no debería ser lo mismo con Ichigo?, no, con él era diferente, lo conocía desde tiempo atrás; era su compañero, su amigo; entonces, el proceso se supone sería más sencillo tratándose de un amigo; en ese caso, ¿Por qué hacer tanto lío?

Ichigo llegó a la misma conclusión, ¿por qué hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?, ella era su amiga, su compañera; y el mismo se dio cuenta de que fue un total y verdadero accidente. _"¡¡¡No!!!"; _empuñó su mano, categóricamente ella era diferente, era un punto y aparte a resto de mujeres con las que tenía contacto; Inoue, otra de sus compañeras la estimaba como una hermana; un accidente de esa misa clase y magnitud, lo hubiera olvidado rápidamente, no objetaba que quizá hubiera tenido un poco de vergüenza, pero hasta ahí, no más.

¿Cuál era la diferencia con respecto a otras personas? La respuesta la tenían, solo que les costaba admitirlo.

"_Porque ella me gusta…"_

"_Porque él me gusta…"_

Las actividades finalizaron, constantes bombardeos de insistencia por parte de sus amigos de escuela, dieron como resultado a que aceptaran ir a la salida que planearon sus compañeros al parque de diversiones, no tenían escapatoria. Bajo el pretexto de festejar el día de 'San Valentín', desde luego que las mujeres entregarían chocolates a sus amigos, y no faltaría el _hommei choco _para el hombre amado. Algo bastante ridículo según el criterio de los shinigamis.

Varios chicos rodearon la banca de Rukia, de una forma sumamente alborotada, le explicitaron que no se le fueran a olvidara de los chocolates para que se los obsequiara, esperando ser aquel hombre que tuviera el privilegio de recibir de manos de la pelinegra ese dulce tan especial, símbolo de sentimientos profundos.

Ishida guardando sus cosas, y estudió la escena que tenía delante de él; el acoso de los muchachos apenas era esquivado por la ojivioleta. Sin pensarlo mucho, volteó hacia Kurosaki adivinando el humor que tenía éste y no se equivocó. En la mirada de su amigo percibía una expresiva furia para aquellos muchachos, daba gracias no estar en el grupito, ya que si esa mirada tuviera un poder fulminante, él, Uryu Ishida ya no existiera. Le causó gracia la situación, ese par de shinigamis lo habían divertido ese día, porque si se dio cuenta de aquel contacto después de que finiquitaron el examen; deseó haber tenido una cámara para poder fotografiarlos. Era villano reírse a expensas de la segura incertidumbre de eso muchachos, pero si que era entretenido.

Un momento difícil había llegado, el regreso a casa. La costumbre de siempre ir y venir juntos, esta vez, los mortificaba, ¿por qué les resultaba tan complejo actuar con naturalidad?, primero deberían hacer el intento. Tenían la sensación de caminar en sentido contrario, similar a nadar en una corriente revuelta. Tenías los nervios a flor de piel, no se querían mirar, no se querían hablar, ¿cuánto les había afectado ese simple 'toque'?

Era el primero, el primer hombre al que 'conocía' de esa manera; infantilaza advertía dentro de su ser al no saber como reaccionar, pero también había una curiosidad. Si había rozado esa 'zona' y de por medio estuvo la tela del pantalón y las hojas, aún así advirtió que 'eso' era grande, ¿Qué pasaría si lo conociera en vivo y a todo color? Sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo por el pensamiento y por el enfado, ¿cómo se le ocurría esas estupideces?

Era la primera, la primera mujer que lo 'tocaba' de esa manera; una cosa era soñarlo y otra era vivirlo. De no haberse hallado en el laboratorio y sin la presencia de todos los seres, ¿qué hubiera echo?, ¿permitir el desencadenamiento de su fantasías para hacerlas realidad? Si, ya no hubiera podido resistirse y rogaba a la vida ya no lo pusiera en medio de esos predicamentos, porque ya no sabría como contenerse. _"Malditas hormonas"._

¿Solo eran hormonas?

- **¿Me acompañas a comprar unos chocolates?** – _"Y eso que quiero alejarme de él"._

Ichigo la miró con enojo.

- **¡¡¡¿Piensas regalar chocolates el día de mañana?!!!**

- **¡No son para regalar! **– Suspiró **– son para mí…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Segura… Rukia?**

- **No t**engo porque engañarte, además, no tengo los ánimos de ir a divertirme a ese parque, feria o lo que sea… - enunció con fastidio.

- **Pues si quieres… no vamos…**

- (…)

- (…)

Silencio intrigante.

- (…)

- (…)

- **El que no vaya, no significa que tengas que quedarte conmigo.**

Desgraciada enana, tenía razón; _¡¡¡mierda!!!_

_- _**¿Y si aparece un hollow?**

- **Yo lo puedo resolver…**

- **Aja……** - ironizó el chico – **pues yo tampoco quiero ir… y no lo hago por ti** – aclaró.

- **Puedes hacer lo que quieras** – vio su reloj – **mejor adelántate a la casa, yo iré por mis chocolates.**

Ichigo ya no contestó, de alguna manera se sintió humillado y le dolía que Rukia lo sobajara a ese nivel. Cuando éste llegó a su casa, sus hermanas estaban más que ilusionadas, aunque Karin no lo demostrara tanto como su hermana melliza, le atraía la idea de salir de su casa por dos días para entretenerse en un ambiente fresco como lo era el campo y descansar de su padre por ese tiempo.

- **¿Quién vendrá por ustedes? **– Indagó el hermano mayor.

- **Los Señores Ogata, padres de nuestra amiga** – contestó Yuzu.

- **¿Y tiene todo preparado?**

- **Si Ichi-nii… nos preparamos.**

- **¿A qué hora se irán?**

- **Quedaron en venir por nosotras a las 7:30pm, por eso papá iba a tratar de llegar antes de esa hora para despedirse de nosotras.**

- **No necesitamos una despedida de papá…**

- **No seas mala Karin-chan… él solo actúa como un padre normal…**

- **¿Y a dónde fue el viejo?**

- **A Tokio, a reabastecerse de medicamentos… - **indicó Karin.

- **¿Y Rukia-chan?**

Escuchar ese nombre lo tensó, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que lo ponía de esa forma?

- **Fue a comprar unas cosas… no tarda en llegar.**

- **Fue por tu chocolate seguramente…** - dijo Yuzu.

- **¿Rukia… un chocolate para mí? Eso nunca, primero llueve de abajo para arriba.**

- **Ichi-nii** – tocó el hombro de su hermano – **todo puede suceder en esta vida.**

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- **La esperaremos para cenar…**

La cena terminó y Rukia no llegó, ¿qué le habrá pasado?, ¿estará bien?

* * *

El timbre sonó y el muchacho pronto dedujo que esa no era Rukia, puesto que ella ya tenía llaves de la casa, lo más probable es que eran las personas que esperaban sus hermanas y así fue. Cuando la ya no tan niñas se despedían de su hermano en el umbral de la entrada de la casa, apareció la muchacha con una bolsa; ésta también se despidió de sus compañeras de dormitorio. Yuzu le dio unas cuentas indicaciones sobre el aseo de la cocina, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras. Rukia les deseó un buen viaje.

- **¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?**

- **No encontraba lo que quería** – replicó con desafío.

- **¿Lo encontraste?**

- **Por eso llegué tarde…** - señalando la bolsa – **me encontré con un dulce cremoso de chocolate, muy bueno por cierto** – le sonrió al joven - **¿quieres?** – dándole una muestra.

¿Rukia le había coqueteado? Eso extralimitaba sus pensamientos, una completa exageración.

- **No gracias** – despreció la oferta – **mejor cena.**

- **No tengo hambre** – dijo con irritación – **me voy a cambiar…**

- **Aunque no cenes, te toca lavar los trastes** – se fue atender el teléfono que sonaba.

La pelinegra subió a la que era su recamara compartida, encontró en su cama a aquel fastidioso peluche que dormía placidamente, sin miramientos, lo aventó hacia la entrada de la habitación, no quería que la molestaran; el pobre león de felpa lloriqueó insufriblemente, pero no dijo palabra alguna, no apetecía meterse en problemas, prefería vivir su depresión ahí tirado.

Se puso vestido amarillo claro que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos color café y para que no hablara mal Ichigo de ella, decidió apoyarlo con la limpieza de la mesa, los trastes se los dejaba a él. Notó que el shinigami ya había tardado en hablar por teléfono; no hizo mucho, pero lo suficiente para justificar su 'ayuda' en el aseo. Nuevamente subió a su habitación y se recostó cruzando sus piernas sin olvidar sus dulces de chocolates que comenzó a comerlos.

La ojivioleta le había ganado, le dejó el trabajo más difícil, pero se las pagaría, suponiendo donde estaba, llegó a la recamara y la imagen que vio lo extasió ¡Rukia lucía muy sensual en esa cama, comiendo sus dulces, tal parecía como si lo estuviera esperando.

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **Te toca lavar los trastos** – tragó saliva y viró, eso no podía estar pasándole.

- **No.**

- **No, ¿qué?**

- **No lo voy a hacer** – lo retó.

- **¡¡¡Ahggg!!! ¡¡¡Tú solo quieres pelear!!!**

No debía poner trabas, tenía claro que si quería aliviar la tensión entre ellos, una discusión sería la mejor medicina, y una discusión tonta motivada por unos simples trastos. Ella indudablemente no perdería, ante él nunca. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si los lavaría, pero un momento para sacar de quicio al pelinaranja no le caería mal.

- **¡No los voy a lavar!** – Sentenció la muchacha.

- **¡Desgraciada enana… tienes que lavarlos porque a ti te tocan!** – sujetó al peluche que estaba a sus pies.

- **¡Yo no cené!**

- **Ese no es mi problema.**

- **Ya te dije que no lo haré, incluso ya te ayudé mucho con limpiar la mesa.**

- **Yo** **la iba a limpiar pero tú te adelantaste… ¡Te impusiste!** – Declaró el joven.

- **No me impuse** – probó una vez más el dulce cremoso de chocolate – **solo me vi más inteligente que tú.**

"_Maldita desgraciada"_

- **Además, tu les dijiste a mis hermanas que recogerías la cocina** – vio como la chica disfrutaba de la golosina - **¡¡¡Deja de tragar esa mierda, vas a engordar!!!**

- **O a crecer… cualquiera de las dos** – contestó con desfachatez – **no me importa** – dijo socarronamente – **de hecho, pienso ir por más…** - se levantó y salió de la recamara y finalmente miró al shinigami sustituto – **Así que apúrate Ichigo **– chasqueó sus dedos y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Ichigo se enfadó y aventó a Kon a la esquina de la habitación, dejándolo inconciente. Esa perra desgraciada no se burlaría de él, eso ya no, ¡jamás! La persiguió, si bien la perdió de vista, aún escuchaba los pasos que bajaban las escaleras hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe que o alertó y obligó a apresurar el paso. Cuando la alcanzó, la pelinegra estaba sentada en un escalón; el rostro de ésta mostraba una visible mueca de dolor por el golpe que se llevó.

- **Por terca… mira lo que te pasa** – ahora él se burlaba.

- **¡Cállate!**

- **¿Dónde te lastimaste?** – Preguntó a la vez que llegaba a ella y se inclinaba para examinarla.

- **Solo me… **- que quejó – **…solo me duele el sentón…**

Ichigo carcajeó, la shinigami que se caracterizaba por movimientos llenos de destreza, había sido vencida por unas escaleras, posiblemente resbalosas.

- **¡¡Ayúdame idiota!!**

- **Está bien** – se calmó. Quiso cargarla pero esta se negó, pues moverla un poco incrementó su dolencia.

- **¡¡¡No imbécil!!!** – Gritó la mujer – **me duele más…**

- **¡¿Quién te entiende?! Pides que te ayude y cuando lo hago, simplemente te enojas…**

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- **Si te lastimaste algo, ¿verdad, Rukia?**

- (…)

- **¿Rukia?** – Ahora si se preocupó al ver el gesto de la chica.

- **Es…** - negando con la cabeza – **es mi tobillo... derecho…**

Prontamente observó la zona afectada y con su mano palpó toda la articulación, al parecer solo había sido un pequeño traumatismo, nada severo, pero por el momento, si le causaba un tormento a su compañera, era cuestión de esperar unos minutos.

Se puso nervioso cuando advirtió lo que hacía; sobaba delicadamente la parte lesionada, pero también podía admirar las extremidades pélvicas de la joven. Con la caída, el vestido se deslizó dejado ver poco más de la mitad inferior de los muslos y sus piernas completamente. Un pie de la shinigami se encontraba un escalón más abajó en comparación del otro, su brazos los echó hacia atrás para poder equilibrarse, una imagen muy exótica para el varón.

Más que tratar de disminuir el dolor con el masaje que le proporcionaba, en unos cuantos instantes se convirtió en una caricia. Con lentitud, la mano del pelinaranja se desplazó del tobillo hasta la rodilla; la piel era muy suave y tersa a su percepción. Ese tacto se prolongó, lo hacía con ternura, como si no quisiera romper o lastimar la pierna; la frecuencia de su respiración aumentó considerablemente. Aquella chica si que era hermosa, sus piernas delgadas, pero nada despreciables, en lo absoluto, agregaba una fineza más a su persona. Como embrujado, se atrevió a subir más allá de la rodilla para conocer la piel del muslo hasta que se topó con algunos rastros del dulce de chocolate que minutos atrás degustaba la pelinegra.

¡¡¡¿Por qué demonios no obedecía su raciocinio?!!! ¡¡¡Hacía todo lo contario!!!

Rukia ya estaba totalmente pasmada y paralizada, el comportamiento de Ichigo nuevamente la desconcertó, pero le desconcertó más su propia actitud, lejos de reclamar por lo que le hacía su compañero, le permitió acariciar su pierna, lo aceptaba y lo gritaría si fuera necesario, el calor que recibía de ese contacto era demasiado placentero. Su dolor se esfumó el joven Kurosaki logró desaparecer ese ligero malestar, y como no iba a hacerlo, pues la trataba con sutileza, algo que él pocas veces hacía. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el pelinaranja siguió con esa 'demostración de afecto'.

- **¡¿Qué haces Ichigo?!** – Sonaba alterada.

¿Qué esta haciendo? Seguir su instinto, sus deseos y sus sentimientos. Ichigo en un impulso, despacio acercó su boca al muslo de la fémina, con suavidad, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, probó el chocolate que estaba sobre la piel de la shinigami, lo hizo sin dudarlo, confiando en que ella accedería y para su fortuna no se equivocó. Con su lengua, terminó por borrar toda la golosina que era deliciosa, pero no le llegaba al sabor de la piel que ahora besaba.

Sintió desfallecer, ese Ichigo lo desconocía totalmente; sin embargo, no tuvo miedo, no tuvo vergüenza. Disfrutó como una mano emprendía un frote en la otra pierna que estaba abandonada; fue inevitable que lanzara un gemido de gozo y más cuando esos besos de su muslo estaban llegando más cerca de su intimidad.

Ese no fue un grito de reclamo, de eso estaba seguro, Rukia, su compañera, su amiga estaba permitiendo su osada conducta; quizá esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y la aprovecharía si pudiera. Retiró sus labios y miró directamente a los ojos de pupila violácea. Su corazón ya estaba sumamente agitado, ocasionando un estado febril, inquieto y hasta lujurioso. Sin pensarlo más, con timidez acortó la distancia entre sus rostro sonrojados; el aliento de la chica era cálido y lo invitaba a concluir ese algo que tanto anhelaba; con cuidado y con duda, posó sus labios en los de la muchacha; fue una unión corta, pero suficiente como para despertar en cada uno una especie de cortocircuito en su cordura. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a juntar sus labios de una forma torpe, pero gracias a su instinto, gradualmente se intensificó ese beso de manera perfecta.´

Quería conocer a una MUJER.

Ansiaba sentirse poseída por un HOMBRE.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Ichigo me hace lo que le hizo a Rukia y yo me muero…… *¬*

Perdón por la terrible tardanza, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa… fue de la página que tuvo muchos problemillas, envié un correo a soporte técnico y me enviaron una contestación que tenía que esperar unos días para que ellos pudieran resolver la imperfección. Y es hasta ahora, que lo hago. Y tengo que esperar mínimo 12 horas para subir otro capítulo de este u otro fic, así que tendré que obedecer.

Como ya lo había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, este fic es el pago de una apuesta a Lillytownparis; el segundo abono…jejejeje y como yo gané la apuesta (yeah!) no habrá día blanco (¡mi equipo le ganó al Tigres….jajajajajajaja, sin embargo, perdió una semana después…¬¬), pero en un ofrecimiento de disculpa a todos los que leen esta mini-historia por el retardo, si habrá un mini-lemon (todo mini..jajajajaja).

El nombre del capítulo, es el título de la canción preferida de Lilly… , como me di cuenta que es fan de la cantante francesa, Alizée (me sorprende como dejó locos a los hombres de mi país), pues quise darte ese simple detalle. Fue una lastima que no pudiera conocerte cuando anduve en tus terruños.

Encarecidamente, doy gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron un mensaje y a los que solo lo leyeron; me encantó que les gustara la trama…jejejejeje .Muchas gracias.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Saber su respuesta es muy importante para mí, así que un review no les hará daño.

Como ya subí el capítulo, me prepararé para irme a la Universidad.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Conocerte

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué han hecho? Espero que se encuentren bien.

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo y demás aclaraciones, les "contaré" un chiste que escuché e inmediatamente lo adapté a Ichigo y Rukia, quizá ya lo hayan leído o sepan de él, pero bueno, aquí les va…

_OoOoOoOoO_

_- Pues en la relación que teng__o con Rukia, yo soy el que dice la última palabra – Ichigo expresó muy convencido de su hombría._

_- ¿En serio Kurosaki? – cuestionó Ishida._

_- Completamente seguro._

_- ¿Y por lo regular, cuál es la última palabra?_

_-'Lo que tú digas mi vida…'_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Jajajajajajajaja………lo siento, soy mala contando chistes………o escribiéndolos……… yo me río del chiste más rojo hasta el más bobo…… jejejejejejeje…… la última palabra…- funnygirlanime cavilando- … eso fue más de una palabra…… - ¿¬¬? - ........ En fin…

Ahora si… a lo que venimos…

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**** & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Advertencia:** El presente capítulo de este mini-fic, contiene un mini-lemon, así que si este tipo de lectura te hiere o escandaliza pues… ¡¡¡aguántate y tienes que leerlo!!!... no de en balde me quebré la cabeza para escribirlo… jejejejejejeje… no es cierto… es broma…

_Conciencia de funnygirlanime_: ¿Qué parte es broma? ¿El mini-lemon, que tengan que leerlo a al fuerza o que te quebraste la cabezota para escribirlo?

_Funnygirlanime: _Todo… aunque… lo de la cabeza fue en serio… de hecho… - mirando el suelo – mis sesos están tirados……¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Ya no tengo cerebro…… ni modo ya no hay más fics de mi parte :( pero me curo si me llevan a las Vegas a apostar! XD **Si hay lemon, muy suavecitos, es más, es lime……**

Ya no las(os) interrumpo…

Simbología convencional:

**- ****Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_--_

_**Capítulo 3:**__** Conocerte.**_

Lo que estaba sucediendo estaba fuera de todo juicio, a cada instante todo se les escapaba de las manos, ¿en verdad querían frenar lo que ya se había desencadenado? El recorrer curioso de las manos del muchacho era agradecido por la creciente fogosidad de la pequeña shinigami; ser tocada de esa manera tan apasionada, quemante y decidida la perturbaba. Sintió como una mano delineó el espacio existente entre sus pechos, aún cuando la ropa se interponía en un contacto directo de piel a piel, ese contacto era para desfallecer, más cuando esos aventurados dedos marcaron un camino alrededor del contorno de su seno izquierdo para después cubrirlo totalmente con la palma de esa mano varonil.

Él actuando de esa manera era sorprendente, quizá demasiado fantasioso; pero era más asombroso que ella, aquella imperturbable shinigami lo recibiera sin alteración. Ya no medía las consecuencias de su comportamiento, no sabía como sería la relación que tendría después con su compañera; no había tiempo para que tuviera miedo, no había tiempo siquiera para pedir permiso por cada centímetro que avanzaba en esa cruzada de conocer el cuerpo de la chica que estaba bajo el suyo; hasta ese momento no había dejado de probar esos labios que gradualmente se habían hinchado. Su mano comprimía una y otra vez a su presa, dándose cuenta que tan pequeño no era como posiblemente lo aparentaba.

Su cuello era asaltado por los labios del shinigami sustituto, ¿qué era lo que tenía el muy tonto para poder 'acalorarla' de de esa manera? Desde tiempo atrás pudo deleitarse de la fisonomía de él, para nada era un cuerpo de un muchacho de ya 17 años y se unía al grupo de seguidoras que apreciaba a 'esa maravilla' de hombre, no obstante, jamás sacó a relucir esa admiración; pero también reconocía que era un verdadero estúpido, impulsivo e irracional; y ahora, ese muchacho la tocaba y besaba por doquier, sin ninguna restricción. Lo peor de todo, es que a ella le encantaba porque se sentía importante para el joven de cabellos naranjas.

Quería más, quería seguir descubriendo los encantos femeninos de la ojivioleta, pero para ello, debía quitar el estorboso vestido que poseía la fémina. Hubo un momento que vislumbró el lugar donde se encontraban; no era el idóneo ni el más cómodo así que, con la fuerza que poseía quiso cargarla para llevarla a su habitación; sin embargo, ella no lo permitió por segunda vez, todo indicaba que estaba dudando y él no estaba dispuesto a terminar con la situación.

- **Ichigo…** - entre jadeos - **…no debemos…**

- **¿Acaso…**- besó la piel que permitía ver el escote del vestido – **tú no quieres?**

Pregunta sin sentido y con mucha importancia, si debía responder a solo criterio propio, diría que si, no titubearía en ningún momento, pero había muchas cosa que impedían que ella pudiera entregarse a ese pelinaranja; entre la Sociedad de Almas, su hermano y por encima de todo; la incertidumbre de no saber cuáles eran los sentimientos que él sentía por ella

- **No me hagas esa pregunta…** - dijo en un murmullo – **para después empujar al chico.**

Lo tomó por sorpresa y no tuvo más que dejarla huir del lugar, realmente muy a su pesar. Solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para poder recapacitar, se estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños y no era el momento para dejar escapar esa oportunidad de desahogar ese deseo que tenía por ella, porque solo siendo un completo imbécil no se daría cuenta de que Rukia era una mujer hermosa, justamente la mujer que quería, solo para él. Con suerte, la alcanzó antes de que ella entrara a la recamara que compartía con las mellizas. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la abrazó posesivamente pegando la espalda femenina a parte de su dorso y abdomen.

- **Rukia…** - hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica - **…¿no sientes nada por mí?** –dejó escapar esa pregunta.

¿Qué si no sentía nada por él? Conocía la respuesta, hace mucho tiempo que sentía algo más que solo atracción y amistad, un sentimiento por el cual sería capaz de hacer todo por el bienestar de Ichigo.

- **No me hagas pasar por esto…** - cediendo a los besos que recibía en el cuello.

- **Solo contéstame…** - poco a poco la dirigía a su habitación - …**por favor…**

A pasos lerdos, llegaron a la alcoba, poca resistencia ofrecía la muchacha, demostrando la diferencia entre sus palabras y sus deseos, mensaje que entendió o interpretó a su conveniencia el joven. Estaba decidido, quería aclarar la situación con la shinigami, debía aclararlo porque simplemente lo necesitaba. Cuando por fin pudo cerrar la puerta, la muchacha aprovechó para intentar zafarse del varón, pero éste inmediatamente la sujetó, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, quedando los senos femeninos contra al muro.

- **Déjame Ichigo…** - suplicó – **no es correcto…**

¿Por qué no podía contrarrestar el comportamiento del shinigami sustituto? ¿Por qué sus fuerzas no respondían? ¿Por qué su voluntad no era lo suficiente como para detener al chico o, era su misma voluntad la que concedía seguir adelante? Para que hacerse más del rogar, para que resistirse si cada movimientos sobre su cuerpo la deleitaba.

- **Responde Rukia… **- lentamente bajó el cierre del vestido - **¿soy totalmente indiferente para ti?**

¿Desde cuando la voz de Ichigo poseía tanta sensualidad para sucumbir ante ella? Uno de sus hombros, ya desnudo, comenzó a percibir caricias húmedas que eran proveídas por la boca de Ichigo, la situación a cada momento, era más difícil de dar vuelta atrás, más cuando su excitación aumentaba. El vestido cayó, ante los ojos del pelinaranja solo la cubría un par de atavíos ligeros y bastante sugerentes.

No podía detenerse, su maldito cuerpo estaba despertando de una forma frenética e implacable, actuar de esa forma y a esa magnitud era impensable, mucho menos con la mujer con la que lo estaba compartiendo. Ya no encontraba ninguna resistencia, podía ver una espalda estrecha y muy femenina. Con arrebato, comenzó a besar la piel expuesta, topándose con el sostén de la chica y que no titubeó en desabrocharlo.

- **Finge quererme…** - rogó – **aunque sea solo esta vez…por favor… Rukia…** - rodeó la cintura de la muchacha.

Estaba semidesnuda y totalmente a la merced de un hombre que le pedía fingir cuando no era necesario, ella, más que quererlo, ¿lo amaba? Si el amor era nobleza, comprensión, delicadeza, alegría, ansiedad por estar con el ser amado, disfrutar sus triunfos, querer protegerlo, desear intimar con él; si todo eso y más componían ese sentimiento; entonces, podía asegurar que lo amaba.

Ichigo deslizó los tirantes del brassiere tirándolo y dejándolo junto con el vestido. Con pasos cortos, pero firmes, la condujo hacia a la cama, no obstante, en un andar fallido llegaron al pequeño escritorio. Con la brusquedad de sus movimientos, tiraron unos libros y lapiceros que yacían sobre la mesa. Sin perder la oportunidad, volteó a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos y fue así que pudo contemplarla. La piel blanca aparentaba una suavidad que rápidamente confirmó, aunque no de gran tamaño, pero los senos que veía eran perfectos y deslumbrantes para él. Era la primera vez que tenía enfrente de él a una mujer en semejante condición, la primera vez que podía disponer de ella sin ningún remordimiento o recato.

Avergonzada por encontrarse en una situación comprometedora, pero deleitante, sus mejillas enrojecieron con gran intensidad, agachó la mirada, ¿en verdad nunca imaginó estar en esas condiciones de ese shinigami testarudo?, mentiría si respondiera que no, de alguna forma lo anheló y esa era su oportunidad para vivirlo, pero estaba presente esa indecisión que la amedrentaba. Con sutileza fue sentada en el borde de ese escritorio, en ningún momento refutó el hecho, pero no se envalentonaba a mirar directamente a su compañero, era mucho para ella. Advirtió una caricia naciente en la parte media de su clavícula derecha que fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho donde se detuvo.

Verla con morbosidad no era su intención, lastimarla menos, pero tener esa oportunidad de poder explorar cada rincón de la joven no era despreciable; una sensación enfermiza de poseerla y hacerla su mujer lo doblegaba a utilizar sus bajos instintos, sin miramientos, besó la piel que anteriormente recorrió con su mano, trazando el mismo camino; inclinó el cuerpo de la chica para poder mimar aquella parte del busto. Con la curiosidad de un niño y la impulsividad de un hombre, lamió cada centímetro de esa protuberancia, la succionó con suavidad y con rudeza, maravillándose con las reacciones que tenía el cuerpo de la shinigami y el suyo, pues el botón rozado que estaba próximo a su boca ya se encontraba muy endurecido y su miembro viril aumentaba de tamaño.

No se sentía utilizada para satisfacer las inquietudes de un joven de 17 años, por cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso; percibía la transmisión de un sentimiento, no solo de un éxtasis hormonal; ¿era correspondida?, algo le gritaba que si. El muchacho se había acomodado, obligándola a abrir sus piernas para que éste quedara en medio de ellas; sus manos hacia atrás, eran la base de apoyo que tenía para conservar un equilibrio, cosa que facilitaba que el chico degustara de sus pechos. Su respiración y la de él eran vertiginosas; o que estaba experimentando era un tormento, un afable tormento placentero.

- **Quiéreme… quiéreme… Rukia…**

Esa demanda que le hicieron motivó que sus manos se posaran en las mejillas del joven y éste la sostuviera de su espalda baja.

- **Si no te quisiera…** - respiró profundamente - **…no te permitiría siquiera tocarme…** – declaró la ojivioleta.

¿Esa fue una declaración? Lo que haya sido, pero eso le bastó para besarla en los labios con fervor, con entusiasmo, sin desasosiego. Eran un par de inexpertos que no los limitó a responder y cooperar en esa diminuta pelea que mantenían sus lenguas; Rukia prácticamente envolvió el cuello del pelinaranja con sus brazos para tener un mejor contacto oral.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, cargó a su futura amante para depositarla en su cama. Su estorbosa ropa era molesta, con la mayor agilidad, se despojó de su camisa y playera, se aflojó los pantalones y al hacerlo, sintió un gran atenuante cuando su hombría estuvo en mayor espacio. Quedó en boxer negro y procedió a reiniciar con ese juego de caricias intrépidas

Se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella; recibía esos masajes cadenciosos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, principalmente en sus senos, pero los besos ya estaban en su abdomen plano y engañosamente frágil. Una humedad invadió paulatinamente su intimidad, era tórrida. El cuerpo falso se preparaba para una inevitable intromisión por parte de Ichigo. Ingenua no lo era, esta ocasión sabía que si ella no ponía ningún freno, indiscutiblemente fusionaría su cuerpo con el del chico, ¿por qué habría de resistirse a ello?, no encontraba causa alguna.

Ese cuerpo que en primera instancia aparentaba ser el de una niña, era solo una idea errónea, pues, aunque baja de estatura, la joven tenía rasgos de inocencia en su neta expresión y los de una mujer, una mezcla fortuita y demasiado excitante para él. Percibió un aroma muy particular, proveniente de esa cavidad que moría por ocupar, pero había un impedimento. Dibujando el contorno de las caderas de la muchacha, llegó hasta las pantaletas de ésta, metió sus manos entre la prenda y la piel y comenzó a bajar la única vestimenta que le quedaba a la shinigami. Una vez logrado deshacerse de la diminuta ropa, detalló la zona que cubría, le resultaba intrigante, ¿cómo debía conocerla?, pues con los mismos elementos que utilizaba: rozó con sus dedos la hendidura por la cual entraría su masculinidad causando un fuerte gemido por parte de la pelinegra.

Esto era insoportable y aún así, deseaba prolongar y acrecentar ese auténtico agasajo en donde era la víctima. Arqueó su espalda en el mismo instante en que recibió un beso en la parte interna de su muslo, demasiado cerca de su intimidad; su exaltación aumentó cuando recibió otro en los labios de su vulva; no pudo acallar el gritó que lanzó. Ya toda sudorosa, con una taquicardia muy pronunciada, los jugos de su interior se exteriorizaron.

El muchacho seguía estimulándola de esa misma forma, la fragancia dulce que distinguió con anterioridad lo incitaba a continuar con el siguiente paso; sus boxer corrieron con la misma suerte que el resto de ropa de ambos shinigamis. Ya en iguales condiciones; Ichigo colocó su rostro a la misma altura de su compañera, logrando visualizar un rubor permanente en los pómulos femeninos; con suavidad, retiró unos delgados mechones de cabello que cruzaban la cara de la chica, haciendo que ésta abriera los ojos que hasta ese momento, mantenía cerrados.

Un silencio lleno de mensajes que eran enviados y recibidos por medio de sus miradas, los empujó a besarse con devoción, ternura, con un apego que nunca antes se habían demostrado.

La virilidad de Ichigo estaba muy endurecida, la paciencia se le agotaba a cada segundo, el instinto animal nublaba todo raciocinio, ¿cómo era posible que esa chica lo llevara a ese extremo?, ¿sucedería lo mismo con otra?, no, solo con ella, con una entera certeza lo podía afirmar. Sus intimidades comenzaron a rozarse, causado una vibración que viajó todo el trayecto de la columna en cada uno. El pelinaranja soltó un gemido un tanto estruendoso, no tenía que esperar más, así que se movió justamente para colocarse en la entrada vaginal de la shinigami. Su intuición le indicaba que al igual de él, Rukia era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de encuentros; así que debía evitarle el menor dolor que fuese posible.

La joven comenzó a percatarse de la intrusión lenta del miembro de Ichigo hasta que éste no avanzó más, de pronto, la fulminante acometida del chico desgarró de un solo tajo aquella barrera muestra de su virginidad; el dolor era profuso, en un intento de mitigarlo, se aferró de la espalda del muchacho. Un lapso medio de tiempo quedaron inmóviles.

- **Lo hice…** - vio como una gota de su sudor cayó sobre la sábana de la cama – **para que no fuera…** - le costaba hablar – **muy agudo el dolor…**

El malestar que tenía se iba conforme también se acostumbraba a la presencia de la hombría del pelinaranja, pensó que si hubiera lenta esa penetración, indudablemente el dolor hubiera sido mucho más potente, agradeció que por 'primera vez razonara' el shinigami sustituto. Salió de ella tan solo para dar una arremetida más fiera. El compás de las penetraciones en un inicio fue lento, ambos requerían asimilar su acto, su entrega.

Progresivamente, la necesidad de llegar más profundo, motivó a que Ichigo aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas. El hombre se sentía en un mar de emociones que no tenían igual, la cálida estrechez de Rukia, permitía que su hombría fuera oprimida regalándole una increíble sensación que lo conducía a la locura; ¿por qué había perdido tanto tiempo entre prejuicios y dudas que lo alejaban de alguna manera de sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos que eran solo para una persona y que afortunadamente era aquella que jadeaba bajo su cuerpo?

Una embestida más, con un dejo más salvaje, esa actitud de Ichigo le estaba fascinando; para acrecentar esa satisfacción, acercó más su pelvis a la del joven quien comprendió muy bien su mensaje. Ella solo vio como el muchacho se arrodilló, y no protestó cuando éste elevó sus piernas para apoyarlas en los hombros masculinos. Después, Ichigo sujetó la cintura de la mujer para poder allegarse nuevamente a la intimidad de ésta. Un incontable número de penetraciones a un ritmo veloz, consiguieron que el placer en cada uno fuera más vivaz.

La noción de tiempo y de lugar se perdió en sus pensamientos, se encontraban disfrutando y nada ni nadie les arrebataría ese momento. Hundimiento y sumergir, proceso que se repetía una y otra vez, el cansancio no se presentaba, el hambre de estar dentro de ella; de sentir a ese hombre en su interior; progresaba. Posturas retorcidas sostenía esa pareja con el único afán de aumentar la sensación sumamente agradable.

Llegaron a un punto que el calor interno de sus cuerpos no tardaría en estallar; las paredes interna de la shinigami estrujaron con gran intensidad a miembro viril de Ichigo, pero no fue todo, ya que de esa primera compresión, le siguieron una secuencia interminable de constreñimientos que desquiciaron al pelinaranja. Rukia flotaba en ese instante en un ambiente de agobio y complacencia. Los dos emitían gemidos proporcionales a su gozo; esa habitación no existía el concepto del mutismo.

Lejos de parar, las embestidas aumentaron más en ritmo y rapidez, si, lo habían logrado; con la poca, pero suficiente oxigenación, obtuvieron un regodeo mayor que fue coronado con otra serie de multiorgasmos por parte de la fémina y que se vio culminado con la dispersión de la semilla del varón. Los dos gritaron, señal que el climax había llegado.

Con respiraciones aún agitadas, ambos se dejaron caer por completo a la cama, para ser su 'primera vez', la experiencia fue digna de recordarse por el grado de satisfacción que alcanzaron, una forma subliminal de demostrarse sus sentimientos, algo que les dejaría una huella para siempre. Cuando lograron aterrizar sus pies a tierra, que sus conciencias midieron la importancia de aquel acto sublime en que los dos habían participado, tanto uno y el otro giraron para poder encontrar sus miradas.

- **Tu y yo hicimos el…** - no supo como concluir su frase. Rukia conocía sus sentimientos, pero lo de él no.

- **Hicimos el… amor…** - confesó con un notorio rubor en su rostro.

- (…)

- (…)

Los shinigamis cavilaban la idea, desde luego que les alegraba desmedidamente esa aclaración; pues había una tremenda diferencia en solo 'tener relaciones sexuales' y' hacer el amor'.

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Qué sientes por mí… Ichigo? **– Se atrevió a preguntar.

Seguir negando lo innegable, le era imposible y sobretodo, no quería continuar con ello.

- **¿No te diste cuenta?... yo… te amo** – expresó en un susurró.

Una consternada felicidad, algo contrastante, pero lo más cercano a su sentir. Rukia olvidó todos sus temores e incertidumbres.

- **Y de una buena vez te advierto que nada de ver a otros hombres** – manifestó con voz ronca - **¿Me di a entender Rukia?**

Si, si, si; adiós a los temores e incertidumbres, aunque no las obcecaciones inoportunas de ese idiota de cabellos naranjas.

- **Estúpido e idiota…**

- **Enana tonta…** - mucha 'mermelada' entre ellos era incompatible, sin embargo, no dudó en besarla.

Ya que se estaban animando a repetir aquel acto de entrega, no faltó quien les cortara la inspiración.

- **¡¡¡Ichigo!!!** – Isshin Kurosaki había llegado - **¡¡¡Rukia-chan!!!**

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, si no actuaban con sagacidad, el mayor de los Kurosaki se daría cuenta de lo que sucedió y no se librarían de él por un buen rato.

* * *

El esperado día para muchas chicas había llegado, una oportunidad de externar sus sentimientos de amistad y de amor por medio de un chocolate. La ojivioleta, no porque fuera tacaña, solo se limitó a comprar unas sencillas barras del dulce de un tamaño mediano, pero no por ello dejaban de ser sabrosas para obsequiarlos a los amigos que había hecho en ese mundo. Un enojado Ichigo Kurosaki se mantenía de pie a lado de ella.

- **¿Segura que dijeron a las 10:30am?**

- **Ya te repetí hasta el cansancio que si** – dijo con fastidio.

- **Ya van a dar las once de la mañana y ninguno aparece…**

- **Entonces son una bola de impuntuales…**- trató de calmarlo.

- **Si, pero mientras, nos tienen como tarados esperándolos…**

- **No te enojes** – le dio un trozo de la golosina en la boca – **solo se han retrasado unos minutos…**

- Mejor no hubiéramos venido… - meditó a la vez que comía el chocolate que Rukia le dio – **¿y si nos vamos?**

- **¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!** – Lo vio con sorpresa - **¿Y que voy hacer con tanto chocolate?**

* * *

A lo lejos observó que no era la primera en llegar, su amiga shinigami y la causa de su esmerada elaboración del chocolate tan especial que llevaba en su bolsa, ya se encontraban en el lugar acordado para la reunión de todos sus amigos y compañeros del grupo escolar.

Inoue Orihime, por fin se había decidido a declararse a Ichigo, decirle que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que no quería desperdiciar más el tiempo, que le diera tan solo una oportunidad para demostrarle que él y ella podían ser una excelente pareja; su corazón comenzó a palpitar conforme más se acercaba tenía una esperanza, solo faltaba que se volviera realidad.

Llegó un momento que se detuvo en seco, su ojos se abrieron sin medida.

* * *

- **¿Qué puedes hacer con esos chocolates? **– Preguntó Ichigo – **Bien puedes tirarlos que no creo que sea la mejor opción, o…** - la estrechó entre sus brazos – **…los podemos comer de una manera particular…**

- **¿Y qué manera particular sugieres?** – Sin proponérselo, inquirió muy coquetamente.

- **Siempre dices que soy un idiota, pues que mejor momento para que tú demuestres tu inteligencia con alguna originalidad… **- la besó con ímpetu.

* * *

Ese fue su acabose, todas sus ilusiones se fueron a la deriva. Ichigo, el chico al cual le profesaba un amor desde hace mucho tiempo, besaba efusivamente a la que consideraba una de sus dos mejores amigas; ¿sentirse traicionada era lo coherente?; no, Rukia no había fallado a la lealtad que tenían ambas. Unas lagrimas salieron por las comisuras de sus ojos; un vacío enorme se apoderaba de su ser; con dos paso hacia atrás, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar que la martirizaba.

Una salida nada gloriosa tuvo, ese día fue cuando se encontró con la realidad que no la beneficiaba y le mostraba los verdaderos deseos de ese pelinaranja, y en esos deseos, ella no estaba incluida.

* * *

- **Sé muy bien lo que quieres Ichigo** – insinuó la shinigami – **pero…** - aún se encontraba en los brazos del joven - **…tú eres el que conoce mejor la ciudad…. así que tú sabrás que lugares son los 'propios' para 'comer chocolates'.**

Esa fue una buena respuesta, la mejor, Ichigo se regocijó y supo que lugar sería el ideal.

* * *

Un mes después…

Estúpida y ridícula se sentía, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, después de todo no era malo que ese muchacho le despertara un 'deseo' en ella, más si eran novios, aunque no lo hayan manifestado concretamente, ¿o se equivocaba?; él, muy a su manera, le confesó que la amaba y ella le correspondía, ¿qué más daba las palabras para formalizar su relación?, lo importante eran los hechos y los sentimientos. Aún así cedía ante inseguridades femeninas, debía confirmar lo que había entre ellos con palabras, porque simplemente no quería ser solo un entretenimiento, un pasatiempo que se abandona cuando ya perdió su encanto.

Tenían solo unos minutos de haber llegado del Instituto, no había nadie en casa de los Kurosaki, la vivienda estaba muy silenciosa, algo muy extraño. Como en nada en el mundo la distanciaría de saborear el helado de habían comprado camino a casa, sirvió una porción en una pequeña copa.

- **Dejaron una nota** – llegando de la pequeña clínica de la familia.

- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?** – Interrogó la pelinegra.

- **En el recado dice que fueron al cine y después irían a cenar, por eso iban a llegar tarde.**

- **Mmmhhh…**

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **No nada Ichigo…** - aclaró – **¿quieres cenar algo?**

- **¡¿Más?! Con la hamburguesa que comimos con los demás chicos y las golosinas que se compraron tú e Inoue… estoy lleno…**

- **Bueno… ¿quieres helado?** – Le ofreció.

- **No gracias…** - la miró con sorpresa - **¡¿vas a tomar helado?!**

- **Ya estoy tomando…** - le respondió con inocencia.

- **Rukia... si sigues tragando de esa forma, si que engordarás…** - advirtió.

- **Eso nunca pasará… entre los hollow…** - lo vio con perspicacia – **y tú… no creo que engordé** – probó el helado.

- **¿A qué te refieres?** – Ya se encontraba sonrojado.

- **Pues… **- recordó el pensamiento que tenía antes de que el chico la alcanzara en la cocina – **tú ya sabes… a 'ciertas' actividades 'ajetreadas' que hacemos tú y yo… **- el carmín de sus mejillas ya era visible – **Ichigo…** - titubeó – **tú y yo… ¿exactamente que somos?**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Cómo? No entiendo…**

- **Si tonto… que somos aparte de amigos… compañeros…**

El pelinaranja se atragantó, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil esa enana?, era obvio lo que eran ellos.

- **Más que amigos, pero menos que amantes… eso** – expresó la chica de ojos color violeta - **… ya no cuadra con nosotros…**

- **Por supuesto que no…** - el muchacho ya estaba nervioso – **tú y yo somos…** - murmuró – **tú y… yo… somos…** - _¡¡¡Puta suerte!!! … ¿Qué le respondo?" – _**Tú y yo somos…** - Rukia lo observó con expectativa - **¡¡¡Tú y yo somos novios!!! ¡¡¡Somos una pareja!!! ¡¡¡Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo!!!**

No fue tan difícil aclarar ese 'punto', hasta él mismo quedó satisfecho con esa revelación. Para la muchacha, escucharlo de labios de SU novio fue muy regocijante, esa pequeña incertidumbre que tenía se disipó.

- **Ya lo sabía Ichigo…** - sonrió levemente.

- **Entonces, ¿para que me preguntaste?** – Cuestionó algo irritado.

- **Solo quería escucharlo de ti** – caminó hacia la sala con su helado y una botella de chocolate líquido – **es normal.**

- **Pues que idiota eres** – se sentó en el mismo sofá que la joven ocupó – **creí que eso ya había quedado más que claro.**

- **Quizá sea una idiota, pero eso si… mucho menos idiota que tú…** - sentenció.

- **¿Y yo por qué?** – ya indignado.

- **Porque quiero** – contestó muy fresca y saboreando el helado – **y porque esa idea me encanta.**

- **Que fácil para ti** – decidió ignorarla, no quería pelear con ella – **'Mas que amigos, pero menos que amantes…', ¿dónde escuchaste eso?**

- **Lo dijo un mangaka… el autor de 'El caso X'** – dijo la chica.

- **¿¡Tú también eres fan de esa historia?! **– Preguntó asombrado.

- **Si, ¿tú no?** – Otra cucharada de helado – **hasta ya la hicieron anime… es el colmo… que no sepas…**

- **Pues es que hablan mucho de eso que un día de estos la veré o la leeré** – hizo una pausa - **¿de qué trata?**

- **Pues trata de un agente policiaco que investiga un caso de asesinato y por azares del destino una noche se topa con una chica que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de él y es ella la que ayuda a descubrir al asesino, después de ese gran resultado, ellos comienzan a congeniar mucho al grado de entenderse a la perfección con una sola mirada. A lo largo de toda la historia se vislumbra una creciente atracción entre los protagonistas, solo que son par de tontos que no quieren reconocer que se han enamorado el uno del otro…**

- **Se ve que te gusta… sería bueno que así fueras en la escuela…**

- **¡¡¡Imbécil!!!** – Propinó un golpe en el abdomen de Ichigo – **¡¡¡A ti te consta que he mejorado mucho en mis calificaciones!!!**

- **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…** - se sobaba la zona donde recibió el porrazo – **y… ¿por qué dijo esa frase el mangaka?** – se escuchaba quejumbroso.

- **Pues porque eso son los protagonistas** – obvió – **todos estamos esperando a que el autor oficialice a los protagonistas como una pareja y para calmarnos un poco, en una entrevista dijo que ellos eran 'más que amigos, pero menos que amantes', aunque también ha reiterado que no va a negar esa presunta 'relación', pero que tampoco lo va a confirmar… es algo muy tonto **– meditó – **a esos dos** – refiriéndose a los personajes principales de la historia – **se les nota a leguas que se aman…**

- **Eso solo pasa en el anime, manga y telenovelas… lo utiliza para atraer más publico** – manifestó con sarcasmo – **seguramente al final hará referencia de esa 'relación'…**

- **Solo esperamos eso… porque si concluye el manga de otra manera… yo me encargo de mandarlo al infierno** – dijo muy segura.

- **Si que eres fan** – impresionado – **olvidemos eso** – prestó atención a los actos de la shinigami - **¡¿Vas a poner chocolate líquido a tu helado de chocolate?! **– Recalcó su última palabra – **eso ya es gula…**

- **Si… ¿algún problema 'lujurioso'?**

- **¡Yo no soy lujurioso!** – Se levantó del sillón y cerró una ventana por donde entraba una corriente de aire.

Rukia dejó los restos de su helado en la pequeña mesa de centro que se encontraba cerca de ella; y con toda la intención manchó sus muslos y piernas que estaban cruzadas con el jarabe de chocolate. Para que lo iba a negar, ese pelinaranja la enloquecía, tanto que provocaba en ella actitudes que jamás en su vida llegó a imaginar.

- **Ichigo… **– lo llamó.

- **¿Qué quieres?** – Interrogó molesto.

- **¿Puedes** – el pelinaranja volteó a verla – **limpiarme?** –Señalándole con su mirar la zona donde estaba chorreado el dulce.

Ichigo sonrió con picardía y se acercó a la mujer, con absoluta seguridad, en un arranque, abrió con brusquedad el saco y la blusa de la chica de una sola vez, agarró la botella del chocolate y esparció el liquido en el casi descubierto pecho de Rukia; ésta en ningún momento reclamó ese hecho, ya que presintió lo que venía y prometía ser demasiado bueno para ella y él.

- **No me queda otro remedio…** – musitó al oído de su novia – **…que limpiarte…** - besó los labios de la chica con una intensidad descomunal para luego separarse y comenzar a lamer el chocolate que estaba en lo senos de la pelinegra.

Ichigo y Rukia, dos seres que difícilmente dejaban ver sus sentimientos y necesidades, incluso ellos mismos reprimían esa faceta, pero de ahora en adelante, todo indicaba que jamás volverían a caer en ese error; solo Ichigo sabría como era Rukia, solo Rukia sabría como era Ichigo, solo ellos se conocerían completamente, ¿a quién deberían de agradecerle por ese auténtico milagro? Por un insignificante dulce terminaron por confesarse lo que sentían, por un simple accidente, por solo caer _bajo la tentación de un chocolate_.

"_Huye de las tentaciones… despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte"_

--

**FIN**

**--**

**De**

**--**

**BAJO LA TENTACIÓN DE UN CHCOCOLATE**

**--**

**Por**

**--**

**Funnygirlanime**

**--**

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Si Ichigo es la tentación… seré una tortuga para que me alcance!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja

Bueno, con esto concluyo el mini-fic que se suponía que era enmarcado en la fecha del día de San Valentín y casi terminó en el Día Blanco.

Lillytownparis, este es la última entrega sobre la apuesta. Y no, no apostaré en cuestión de fútbol porque mi equipo esta de la patada…

Estuve leyendo con más detenimiento sus mensajes, que son demasiado importantes, y agradezco todas su palabras, me llena de alegría saber que mis historias o solamente este fic les haya gustado; en verdad me halaga que muchas de ustedes consideren que soy buena escribiendo y esto es un aliciente para mejorar cada vez más **¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!**

Si mis recuerdos no son erróneos, hubo personitas que me "invitarían" a las Vegas, para estimular mi inspiración, así que espero que cumplan….jejejejejeje (aunque no me lleven, la intención es la que cuenta).

Les dije que este lemon era mini y suavecito; pienso que era lo mejor, ya que traté de narrar lo que yo creo que sería la 'primera vez' de esos testarudos; yo imagino (ah que mente perversa la mía) que con el tiempo irán perfeccionando eso 'encuentritos'.

¿Quieren otro chiste malo y adaptado a Bleach?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Descansando en Hueco Mundo…_

_- ¿Qué hace Orihime viendo una hoja en blanco? – Pregunta Aizen._

_Ulquiorra Schiffer lo mira seriamente y después contesta…_

_- Leyendo sus cualidades…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Jajajajajajajajaja… que simple soy ¬¬

Dios y el cielo entero son testigos que yo no he tratado mal a Orihime, incluso ustedes se han dado cuenta (los que le destrozan el corazón son Ichigo y Rukia… jejejejeje), pero honestamente, después de leer el manga 347, me entró un coraje en contra de ella y tenía que descargarlo de alguna manera… hay de tan solo acordarme…… - funnygirlanime forcejeando con la gente - ¡¡¡No me detengan!!!...¡¡¡a ella yo si la mato!!! – Forcejea más - ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!

Bien, ¿pues que les pareció este último capítulo?, ¿estuvo feo?... díganme, es importante para mí saber su valiosa opinión.

Me despido de ustedes y de este fic ¡¡¡No lo olviden!!!


	4. Lugares prohibidos

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

ADVERTENCIA:

Pues… esta continuación tiene un chiqui-mini-lemmon muy suavecito, así que no se quejen; mi menor intención es agredir la vulnerabilidad de cualquier persona que se tome la molestia de leer este mini-fic.

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_**LUGARES PROHIBIDOS**_

Ansiedad.

Como león encerrado se sentía, nada lo calmaba, nada quitaba la ansiedad que rebosaba en su interior; la desesperación lo estaba llevando a considerar la idea de ir hasta la Sociedad de Almas por ella, ¿padecer de nuevo todo aquel suplicio que vivió tiempo atrás para salvarla de una condena injusta?; si era necesario, si, si lo haría sin dudarlo. Observó su reloj, marcaba la una de la mañana con dieciséis minutos; ignoraba el motivo del retraso y le daba mala espina. Cinco días era la cantidad que llevaba sin ver a su novia.

'Novia', una palabra extraña desde su perspectiva, más no le incomodaba; nunca imaginó que aquella shinigami que le traspasó poderes para salvar a sus hermanas, fuera a llegar tan lejos con él, no solo refiriéndose al aspecto de las continuas batallas que enfrentaron, yendo hasta lugares inverosímiles; sino que también ella, Rukia, era su mujer, literalmente. El carácter de la chica era su punto más atrayente, por lo menos para él; ese sentido combativo, firme, frío y misterioso a la vez, resaltaba a todas luces, ¿cómo no fijarse en ello? La personalidad de Rukia tenía muchos contrastes, de la seriedad a la alegría, de lo burlesco a lo alentador, de la inseguridad a la seguridad, de lo infantil a lo sensato, de la pasividad a lo intenso, de la cautela a lo pasional. Esa chica si que era un verdadero estuche de sorpresas y para fortuna propia, ella entera era suya.

Se convirtió en su vicio, una enfermedad que incluía el propio medicamento, ese alguien quien lo complementaba. Negar que terminó enamorado de esa muchacha, sería algo estúpido.

"_¡¡¡Jodida mierda!!!"_

Si Rukia era su vicio, eso significaba que necesitaba su dosis y lo más pronto posible, quería tan solo mirarla, olerla, sentirla, besarla, pero no podía, ya que el mentado hermano la había mandado a traer; lo más preocupante era que no supo con exactitud el motivo de ese llamado, ¿cuántos días estaría en la Sociedad de almas?, algo peor, tampoco lo sabía.

Amor ausente.

La extrañaba, quería discutir con ella, hasta eso era causa de su añoranza y de su martirio, el que ella siempre lo hiciera desatinar en su comportamiento y sentir, lo hacía feliz. Lo que estaba experimentado era una auténtica tortura. Tanto tiempo de estar dando vueltas lo cansó, al sentarse, recargó sus antebrazos en el escritorio, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a golpetear los dedos pulgares entre sí ¿Hasta dónde se había metido la shinigami en su vida?, la respuesta era sencilla: en todos los rincones, 'hasta la médula de los huesos', ahora comprendía a la perfección el contenido de esa frase.

Las arrugaras de su frente se marcaron, su ojos reflejaron una mirada aguda. Decidido, solo un día más daría como plazo, si Rukia no llegaba, le pediría, no, le exigiría a Urahara que abriera esa puerta que lo llevaría a la Sociedad de almas. Con ese pensamiento demostraba que la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades ni le interesaba tenerla. Los días trascurridos desde que se fue ella, casi no dormía, tampoco comía, solo que fuera obligado…

"_¡¡¡Maldita sea…… hasta me siento débil!!!"_

¿Ella estará sintiendo lo mismo que él? ¿Lo extrañará tanto como él a ella? Ya ninguna posición le resultaba cómoda, ahora, ya recostado, solo contemplaba la luna que de alguna manera lo tranquilizó. Una luna llena, igual como en la noche que fue su primera vez, la noche en que los dos supieron que era hacer el amor, una cosa era la teoría, pero otra diferente era la práctica

¡Qué manera de comer chocolate!

Su golosina favorita y que ella se la diera a 'probar' con esa forma no tan común, si que lo enloquecía. Lo que comenzó con un capricho que produjo ese accidente en las escaleras, fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido, bueno, a excepción del fuerte golpe que se llevó la pelinegra, pero al parecer, eso no le causó tanto problema, ya que él se encargó de 'borrarlo' ¿Cómo olvidar ese día, esa noche, ese momento? La habían pasado muy bien, consumar un amor no declarado, hasta ese momento, fue realmente extraordinario. Ese sabor a chocolate lo dejaba fascinado, la combinación entre ella y el dulce si que era única.

Podría decirse que esa 'dupla', lo dejó embrujado.

Pensamiento tras pensamiento lo encaminaron a un sueño profundo, su cuerpo ya lo reclamaba. Mañana sería otro día, el último sin verla.

* * *

Sorpresa matutina.

Durmió placidamente, algo muy raro después de un gran lapso de meditación con respecto a la inconformidad que tenía, la pereza de sus párpados le impedía abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo le pesaba, había algo que no le permitía moverse con libertad. Sin esperar más, abrió sus ojos y encontró la respuesta. La shinigami se encontraba a un costado de él, dormía muy placidamente, ¿ a qué hora había llegado?, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta?, ¿por qué no lo había despertado?

Menos mal que ya estaba en casa, se notaba muy cansada, la intriga por saber cual fue el motivo de su estancia en la Sociedad de Almas creció, pero esperaría hasta que ella despertara. Se reacomodó, haciendo lo mismo con el cuerpo de la chica. Sonrió, la tenía para él otra vez. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella y al estar unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de los labios femeninos, hubo un detalle que lo desconcertó.

"_¿Aliento alcohólico?"_

Rukia olía a alcohol y no creyó que haya sido por mera casualidad, ¿qué quería decir ello?, algo o alguien la obligó a beber bebidas alcohólicas, ¿quién pudo haber sido? Rangiku Matsumoto, fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo, eso no fue un obstáculo para besarla; tanta abstinencia ya era insoportable. Hasta ese beso alcohólico le fue delicioso. Ya después le preguntaría porque se encontraba en ese estado.

- **Ichigo…** - se escuchó el murmuro de la joven.

El pelinaranja no le contestó, prefirió dejarla descansar.

- **Idiota…** - volvió a llamarlo – **contéstame…** - aún dormitaba.

- **Duérmete…** - le ordenó.

- **Ya llegué…**

Que aviso tan más lerdo y luego más proviniendo de cierta persona.

- **Si no me dices no me doy cuenta…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Hay alguien en casa?**

Pregunta tejedora de múltiples pensamientos, ¿por qué la haría?

- **Los de siempre… mi papá, mis hermanas y el fastidioso de Kon…**

- **Mmmhhh… que lastima…** - no abría sus ojos - **…no podemos hacer mucho ruido…**

Que frase tan sugerente hacia la muchacha, si, en verdad que lastima que no estaban solos, pero antes de 'hacer otras cosas', quería saber que fue lo que la llevó al Seireitei.

- **Descansa… cuando despiertes hablamos y hacemos lo que tú quieras…** - declaró el joven.

- ¿**Hacemos lo que yo quiera…?** – Lo miró directamente recalcando las dos últimas palabras - **¿A poco tú no quieres?**

- **No lo niego…** - se sonrojó – **pero me debes muchas explicaciones…** - dijo con determinación.

- **¿A caso me quiere regañar Kurosaki-Kun?** – Preguntó con aquella vocecita tediosa.

Era indiscutible, esa Rukia aún no salía de ese estado etílico, no había otra explicación para ese comportamiento tan provocativo, no obstante, se veía encantadora.

- **Depende de lo que hayas hecho… -** sentenció.

- (…)

- (…)

- **No te preocupes… no te fui infiel…**

¿Infidelidad? ¡¡¡Qué ni se le ocurra a esa enana hacerle ese tipo de jugadas!!!

- **Mas te vale Rukia… **- manifestó con mucha seriedad - **¿Para que fuiste a la sociedad de Almas?** – Si ya había despertado, pues que mejor momento para sacar toda la información posible.

- **Fue una boda… -** se colocó encima de él - **…la nobleza… **- aclaró - **…por eso tuve que ir…** - lo besó en un instante.

- **¿Y una boda tarda 5 días?**

- **No,** **pero Matsumoto organizó una pequeña fiesta entre todas las shinigamis… **- comenzó a dejar besos en el cuello del chico.

- **¿Y todas terminaron como tú?**

- **No… yo fui la más…** - dio un mordisco a la piel que tenía próxima - **…decente…**

- **¡¿Y Byakuya te permitió estar así?!** – Cuestionó con asombro.

- **Él sabe que regresé desde hace tres días…** - confesó.

- **¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿Y yo aquí esperándote como tu estúpido?!!!** – Exclamó con indignación - **¿Y qué pasó con tu deber inquebrantable como shinigami?**

- **Para eso estabas tú… que mejor muestra de que confío en ti…**

- **¡¡¡Qué fácil!!!**

- **Ya… no hagas una tormenta… solo me fui unos días… sirvió que descansaste de mí…**

- **¡¡¡Pero yo te ex…** - esa ojivioleta no se merecía saber que sufrió por su ausencia - **…olvídalo!!!**

- **No digas nada…** - lo besó con fogosidad.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Diferente a las demás, lo podría afirmar auque no haya conocido a otras 'de igual manera' que a ella, pero no era correcto, debía dejarla dormir.

- **Rukia… **- separándose – **mejor…** - ya no pudo concluir, pues una pequeña mano estaba masajeando una parte de su anatomía. Se alteró - **¡Rukiaaa!**

- **¿Te molesta Kurosaki-kun?** – Fingió una vez más esa voz tan molesta.

Por su puesto que no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba ese tacto en su entrepierna, pero debía actuar prudentemente.

- **Rukia…** - le costó hablar – **lo dejamos para después… **- soltó un gemido.

- **No creo que te enoje… no es la primera vez que lo hago…** - dijo la shinigami.

- **Si, pero…** - ahogó otro gemido – **pero prefiero que estés cuerda… además… siento que me aprovecho de ti…**

- **Entonces… aprovéchate de tu novia…** - unió sus labios con los del joven.

Lo está tentando, esas insinuaciones ya lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, ¿cómo debía controlarla?, ¿cómo debía controlarse?, ¿realmente quería controlarse?

- **No… luego…**

A la siguiente oportunidad que se presente para ver a la teniente del décimo escuadrón le reclamaría por haber puesto en esas condiciones a su novia, o, ¿debía agradecerle?, ya que Rukia jamás había actuado de esa manera.

- **¡Después Rukia!**

Esfuerzo sobrehumano, haciendo uso de esa característica, la sujetó de su manos, pero ella se zafó de él con mucha agilidad.

- **¿Tienes miedo Ichigo?** – Ese alcohol la orillaba a comportarse de esa forma, a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos, su escasa conciencia si permitía darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba haciendo **– Porque hemos hecho 'esto' en otros sitios peligrosos…** - se colocó a horcajadas.

- **No, pero…**

- **Anda… si lo quieres hacer…** - se mareó, pero aún así, rozó su intimidad con la de Ichigo, los dos gimotearon - **¿o quieres que me embarre chocolate?**

Eso fue demasiado, ya no mediría las consecuencias.

"_¡¡¡A la mierda con todo!!!"_

Con un eficiente movimiento la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó con ímpetu, con su lengua recorría la cavidad oral de la shinigami ¿cómo no iba a caer en semejante tentación?

Ella le despertaba muchas cosas, la quería tener siempre a su lado; no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir esas sensaciones, no sabía como pensaba, sabía e ignoraba todo, pero lo que si tenía muy seguro es que haría todo para que ellos estuvieran juntos, eso planeó, ambos lo planearon. No quería ser cursi, pero a veces sentía que vivía un cuento de hadas, pero el carácter de ella y él, los llevaba al mundo real, algo magnifico.

"_Nuestros planes"_

Planes, eso le recordaba que ese día, todos sus compañeros del Instituto habían quedado de acuerdo en ir al parque de diversiones, él aceptó porque Rukia se entusiasmo con la idea, pues cuando fue San Valentín, por ir a 'distraerse ellos solos', desperdiciaron esa oportunidad de convivir con sus amigos; pero con lo que acontecía en su habitación, dudaba mucho que fueran.

Metió su mano entre las ropas femeninas, acariciar esa piel ya era su prioridad, sin embargo, hubo algo que le cayó de extraño, percibió como todo el peso del cuerpo de Rukia reposó sobre el suyo.

- **Aguafiestas…** - musitó la chica.

- **¿Qué?** – No recibió respuesta – **Rukia…** - no entendió el porque de la palabra - **…¿Rukia?...**

- **Aguafiestas…** - y lo abrazó…

"_¡¡¡¿Aguafiestas yo? …… __si ya cedí!!!_

Fue hasta ese instante que la muchacha quedó dormida, después de todo, la joven no toleraba mucho el estado etílico. Ni modo, se quedaría con esas 'ganas'. La recostó con cuidado, aún era muy temprano, las siete con dos minutos. Rukia había llegado muy temprano.

Tres horas después, su familia había salido, ni siquiera supieron que ya había llegado la ojivioleta que todavía se encontraba dormida. Habló con su amiga Tatsuki, le comentó que no sabía si iría al parque de diversiones, pero de todos modos quedaron de acuerdo; subió a su habitación, observó con detalle a la shinigami, hasta dormida era atractiva, verla envuelta en las sábanas lo enterneció.

* * *

Despertó, descansó muy bien. Se encontraba boca abajo, abrazaba la almohada; de su cabello desordenado salía el clásico mechón que esta vez le impedía ver bien la recamara; reconoció el lugar, era la habitación de Ichigo. Se talló los ojos; todo le daba vueltas.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando llegó, para no molestar a las mellizas, decidió pernoctar en el lugar donde estaba, incluido recordó cuando besaba a Ichigo, pero no supo si concluyeron lo que habían iniciado; a juzgar de su apariencia, las ropas seguían en su lugar, entonces, no, no habían terminado; el sentarse en el borde en la cama le causó un mareo. Sus labios estaban resecos, tenía mucha sed.

- **Hasta que te dignas a deleitarme con tu presencia…**

Era ella o Ichigo le gritaba.

- **No estoy sorda…** - se quejó – **habla quedito.**

- **Hablé con el volumen normal…** - expresó el pelinaranja.

- **¡Que no hables fuerte!** – Exigió, y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre las sienes de su cabeza.

- **Tomaste mucho, ¿verdad?**

Ichigo se hallaba recargado en la pared, mantenía los brazos cruzados, apenas tenía unos instantes de haber entrado a la recamara.

- **¿De qué hablas?**

- **No te hagas la inocente Rukia…**

- **Solo fue un poco…**

- **Y ese poco te está causando estragos bárbaros…**

- **Ese Sake tenía algo…** - se justificó.

- **¿Sake adulterado? Lo que sucede es que no estás acostumbrada… pero aprovecha este día para reponerte.**

- **¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡No!!! Regresé porque quiero ir al parque de diversiones… **- se alteró.

Buena razón, desgraciadamente no lo incluía a él.

- **¿Así que regresaste por ir a divertirte?**

Rukia cayó en cuenta de su declaración, lo que menos deseaba es que Ichigo le hiciera una escena precisamente en ese lugar y en ese instante, no ahora que sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

- **Bueno… también regresé porque ya quería verte…** - reveló.

- **Vas a divertirte y de paso me ves… **- frunció el ceño – **matar dos pájaros de un tiro…**

- **¡No! Te veo y de paso me divierto…** - compuso.

- **Eso se escucha mejor… ¿y por qué llegas hasta ahora? **

- **Ya te dije en la mañana… no pude decir que no a esa Matsumoto…**

- **Y ve como te dejó… y uno aquí preocupado…**

A Rukia le causó gracia la actitud del muchacho, le encantaba cuando él expresaba un poco de su sentir.

- **Es mejor que nos quedemos Rukia, así como te encuentras, no disfrutarías el día…**

- **¡¡No Ichigo!! ¡¡Vamos a ir!!**

- **No seas terca…**

- **Tú no seas represor…**

Diversión por diversión.

- **Quiero evitarte malestares…**

- **¡¡Yo puedo!!** – Se mareó.

- **¿Ves?, lo más conveniente es que nos quedemos…**

Tenía que convencerlo, ¿pero cómo?

- **Ven…** - lo llamó – **no has saludado correctamente a tu novia…** - extendió su brazo.

¿Rukia hablando de esa forma? En verdad que la resaca le había hecho daño, pero no se hizo del rogar. Se sentó a un lado de ella y la quedó observando.

- **¿Así me vas a saludar? Solo mirándome…** - Interrogó Rukia.

- **¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?**

- **Pues… utiliza tu ingenio… algo…**

- **¿Quieres que culminemos lo de la mañana?**

Pregunta directa.

- **¿Qué cosa?** – Fingió ingenuidad – **No** **sé de que me hablas…**

- **¿No recuerdas que en la mañana venías… muy… **- _"¿como decirlo?"_ - **…muy… fogosa?**

Rukia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

- **Es un invento tuyo… yo no recuerdo nada** – expresó la shinigami – **solo recuerdo que llegué y me dormí a tu lado… eso fue todo.**

- **Entonces,** **¿cómo si recuerdas la explicación de que a Matsumoto no le pudiste decirle que no?** – Inquirió Ichigo.

- **Ah… eso también lo recuerdo…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Eres una mentirosa Rukia…** - se levantó dispuesto a salir del cuarto.

- **¡No te vayas!** – No solo lo retuvo, sino que también lo jaló, tirándolo encima de ella, quedando los dos recostados en la cama.

- **Vamos Ichigo… por favor** – sabía que a gritos no conseguiría nada – **vamos…** - posó sus manos en las mejillas del pelinaranja – **porque quieras o no… yo si iré… **- rozó sus labios con los suyos – **vamos…**- repitió.

- **Me estás amenazando y no creo que sea el mejor método para hacerte caso…** - la besó.

- **Hay que ir… y te prometo que puedes hacer conmigo… lo que quieras…** - le insinuó.

- (…)

- (…)

Eso si que le gustaba, la disponibilidad manifiesta de la ojivioleta lo conducía a pensamientos interesantes.

- **¿Quieres manipularme?** – Le dio besos en el cuello.

- **Es solo un ofrecimiento…** - enunció la muchacha.

- (…)

- (…)

- **Está bien, pero te advierto que no será fácil… puede que te sientas fatal…**

- **Siendo hijo de un médico… puedes darme algo para que no lo resienta tanto…** - acarició la cabellera naranja.

- (…)

- (…)

- **Voy por unos analgésicos… **- se levantó y ayudó a Rukia a hacer lo mismo – debes **comer algo primero antes de irnos…** - se alejó – **y si pienso hacer valer tu ofrecimiento…**

- **Lo que quieras…** - le dijo muy segura.

- **Es tu palabra…**

Tenía aproximadamente dos horas para alistarse, de llegar tarde a la cita comunitaria, Tatsuki se enfadaría y la tendrían que soportar con todo ánimo temperamental. Rukia se dio un baño, eso la 'despertaría' más, como le indicó el muchacho, comió algo, pero a pesar de ello, aún tenía latente ese dolor de cabeza.

La pelinegra decidió llevar ropa ligera, con una blusa blanca de delgados tirantes con una falda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas.

- **¿Estás segura de querer llevar esa ropa? Te sería más cómo un pantalón… no sé… **- propuso Ichigo.

- **Sabes que no son muy de mi agrado…**

¿Para que discutir?

- **Como quieras…** - contestó con indiferencia.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, irónicamente faltaba la persona que había organizado aquella salida, Tatsuki que después de diez minutos, se unió a ellos.

Solo había pasado una semana de haber concluido las clases del Instituto, pronto iniciarían la Universidad; ese paseo sería una especie de despedida. Felicidad y melancolía existía, ¿cuántos de ellos seguirían conservando sus amistad?, ¿cuántos de ellos se dejarían de ver? Lo importante, era divertirse, al menos, ese día.

Cuando arribaron al parque, Rukia ya se sentía mal, el ambiente se tornaba pesado para ella; sus piernas le temblaban, no sabía definir si tenía calor o frío. La ilusión de ir a ese parque se había ido, le faltaba entusiasmo que era indispensable para poder disfrutar de ese día.

- **¿Te sientes bien?**

- **Si…** - le mintió a Ichigo.

- **Te notas pálida…**

- **No… tu visión está errada…**

- **Yo creo que no… ¿quieres algo para comprarlo?**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Tengo sed…** - manifestó muy afligida – **tengo mucha sed…**

Ichigo le faltó porco para soltar una gran carcajada, pero no lo exteriorizó, ya que eso le generaría un buen problema

- **Voy por una bebida… los electrolitos te ayudarán…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Los ¿qué?**

- **Yo me entiendo…**

El pelinaranja le llevó dos botellas de esa bebida, aparte de una de agua simple y estaba seguro que se requeriría de más. Cuando le dio el primer envase, la ojivioleta la destapó con urgencia, temblorosa, pero lo consiguió. Se le olvidó el encanto femenino, pues simplemente se dedicó a saciar esa sed. Claramente el muchacho veía la desesperación de su novia, de un solo trago se acabó la primera botella. Respiró profundamente y exigió, si, exigió una segunda botella que tuvo la misma suerte que la primera.

¿Pues que tanto había consumido de alcohol?

Rangiku Matsumoto le debía unas explicaciones.

- **Quiero más… con su mano le pidió la botella de agua.**

- **Esta es mía…** - quería hacerla sufrir un poco.

- **Desgraciado envidioso, egoísta…** - en realidad, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

- **Kuchiki-san, ¿te está afectando mucho el calor?** – Preguntó Orihime.

- (…)

- (…)

- (…)

- **Es una sed cualquiera…** - rió con nerviosismo.

- **¿Segura?**

- **Si Inoue, no te preocupes… **- observó a su alrededor - **…¿me acompañas a comprar más agua?**

- **¡Por supuesto!**

Las dos chicas se alejaron, no estaba lejos el expendio a donde se dirigían, solo a unos pasos.

- **¡¡¡Se le ve espléndida esa blusita a Kuchiki–san!!!**

Asano Keigo, ahora si se había pasado.

- **¡¡¡Maldito!!!** – Con todo el enfado, Ichigo le dio un golpe en el rostro, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de él?

- **Ichigo… es solo un cumplido** – mencionó Tatsuki.

- **¡¡¡Por eso no me gusta que ella se ponga esa ropas!!!**

- **No exageres Ichigo…** - habló con fastidio – **Rukia solo enseña lo que tú te comes…**

- (…)

- (…)

Lo comestible de la vida.

La declaración de su amiga lo hizo enrojecer, rápidamente olvidó su enojo.

- **No sé a que te refieres…** - cruzó sus brazos y escondió su rostro.

- **¡No nací ayer como para no darme cuenta que tú y ella han llegado lejos… muy lejos!** – Exclamó la muchacha.

- **Imaginación tuya…**

- **Entonces, aquellos ruidos que escuché en la bodega de la biblioteca, ¿fueron producto de mi imaginación?**

- **¡¡¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!!!**

Tatsuki empezó a reír, Ichigo en ocasiones es demasiado imprudente y confesaba inmediatamente.

- **Mejor cuídala… no sea que otro chico te la quite…**

- **¡Perra!**

Lo aventura inició, corrían de un juego a otro, de la rueda de la fortuna, a la montaña rusa. El rostro de Rukia era fiel representante del sufrimiento, pero del sufrimiento que uno mismo se busca; sin embargo ahí estaba, mostrando la 'mejor cara', en serio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, debió reconsiderar la propuesta de Ichigo, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa, pero le hacía mucha ilusión ir a divertirse con sus amigos en ese lugar; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Vio a su lado izquierdo, al lado derecho, en frente de ella; en todos lados miraba lo mismo, gente sonriendo, niños corriendo, todo un mundo de alegría; se topó con las pupilas color miel de Ichigo, éste solo la miró con un mensaje implícito: 'te lo dije'.

Se prometía que ahora si le haría caso más seguido, pero por esta ocasión, tendría que padecer el tormento de resaca.

- **¡¡¡Vamos al túnel del amor!!!** – Sugirió Inoue.

Más vueltas no, eso si que ya no lo toleraría, por esta ocasión, rechazaría esa oferta, propuesta, lo que fuera.

Irónicamente todo el grupo de amigos formaron parejas y los únicos que realmente lo eran, no fueron. Ichigo fue a comprar una botella de agua, su novia la pedía a gritos silenciosos.

- **Tomas otras dos pastillas, te harán bien…**

- **Gracias…** - obedeció al pelinaranja.

- **Te dije que…**

- **Si, si, ya lo sé… que no viniéramos, por primera vez tuviste razón…** - le dio otro sorbo a la botella del líquido.

- **Varias** **veces he tenido la razón, pero tú simplemente me ignoras…** - vio hacia otro punto que no fuese Rukia.

Eso sonó a un reclamo, para nada le gustó; no obstante, tuvo la corazonada de que como pareja de él, en ocasiones debía aceptar que lo que escuchó era serio y justamente cierto. Tenía que seguir el consejo de todas las mujeres shinigami, confiar totalmente en el muchacho.

- **Perdón si lo he hecho…** - tomó la mano del chico – **haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no cometer ese error** – le sonrió.

- (…)

- (…)

- **Me parece perfecto…**

- **Pero tú también debes hacer lo mismo Ichigo…** -advirtió la pelinegra.

- **De acuerdo…** - se aproximó a ella con la firme intención de besarla, pero la pelota de unos de esos tantos niños que se encontraban a su alrededor los interrumpió.

El pelinaranja frunció más el ceño, asustando de esa manera al pobre infante que se acercó y alejó inmediatamente por temor a ser reprendido por el joven, no ofreció disculpas, no hizo el menor ruido.

De tanto caminar, ambos ya estaban cansados, así que ocuparon una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Contemplaron el panorama, en nada difería con los vistos anteriormente.

- **Ichigo… ¿y si vamos a la Mansión de terror?**

¡Qué tontería!

- **¡¿Estás loca?!** – Exclamó – **apenas puedes caminar bien y quieres correr…** - recriminó - **¿Qué nos puede asustar de esa casa? Hemos visto cosas peores…** - Eso era cierto, pero las condiciones actuales de la chica, no eran las mejores, el menor trabajo físico sería lo más conveniente. - **No Rukia… nos quedamos aquí sentados, cuando vengan los demás… nos despedimos para irnos…**

- **Ichigo…**

- **Acuérdate de lo que acabamos de pactar…** - expresó el joven interrumpiéndola – **así que este es el momento de comenzar a hacerlo…**

- **Solo esa Mansión y ya…**

- **Dije que no…**

- **Anda…** - inició con un enojo.

- **¡No!**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Dame el ejemplo Ichigo…**

- **Ejemplo, ¿de qué?**

- **Dijimos que debíamos hacernos caso, es decir, llegar a acuerdos; solo entramos a esa Mansión y después nos vamos.**

Que entusiasmo para contradecirlo.

- **Eres una tramposa…**

- **Solo está vez…**

- **Está bien…**

Los dos jóvenes fueron a formarse; la dinámica de ese entretenimiento era básica, consistía en formar conjuntos de diez personas que irían caminando todo el recorrido que duraba poco más de 20 minutos; recibieron todas las instrucciones y para suerte de ellos, les tocó ir con un grupito de chicos de secundaria, el mayor a lo mucho tendría 14 años.

Por ser los mayores y por decisión democrática, se decidió que Rukia e Ichigo fueran lo que vigilaran la retaguardia del grupo, un puesto que no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, aunque ello tendría sus beneficios. Como cualquier juego que tiene la intención de asustar, los pasaron a un vestíbulo totalmente oscuro; una voz macabra les dio unas cuantas instrucciones y fue así que inició el recorrido.

Como era de esperarse, los jovencitos fueron los que fácilmente se asustaron con todo el ambiente que existía, personajes, sonidos y reflejos luminosos; algo muy típico de esa dispersión. Los shinigamis se sentían patéticos, era una pérdida total de tiempo, pero no les quedaba otra que seguir.

- **Te lo dije…** - Ichigo farfulló al oído de Rukia.

Otra vez, el muchacho tuvo la razón, debió hacerle caso. En su andar se atravesó un escalón de cuarenta centímetros de altura, fue un milagro que lo haya visto. La muchacha se arrepintió por esa mala decisión.

- **Espero que a la siguiente si me hagas caso…**

Ese comentario del pelinaranja la irritó, ¿a cada rato le saldría con esa cantaleta?, de acuerdo, se equivocó. Se giró para enfrentar a su novio quien aún no subía ese escalón y justamente cuando le iba a reclamar…

- **¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!** – El grupo de chicos que iba delante de ella prácticamente se le fue encima, indudablemente había algo que los obligó a retroceder. Solo la empujaron, pero lo suficiente como para tirarla, no obstante, estuvo ese alguien para auxiliarla.

Ichigo al verla dar ese paso en falso la sujetó inmediatamente, la abrazó, dejando suspendida en el aire a la chica. La inercia del movimiento hizo que los dos quedaron pegados; Ichigo agachó la mirada y se encontró con dos prominencias suaves, esa blusita si que tenía su encantó. Solo era cuestión de acercar sus labios un poco distancia y así depositar un beso.

Era increíble que cada uno de ellos ya conociera muy bien el cuerpo del otro y toda existía la clase de pudor que los orillara a sonrojarse.

Era su imaginación, o todo se estaba poniendo de acuerdo para someterlo a diferidas tentaciones, extrañaba convivir con la ojivioleta, discutir con ella, pero también añoraba hacer el amor con ella. Todo se acumuló, un incentivo más y ya no sabría como responder.

- **Bájame…** - Rukia dijo al oído del chico.

La voz de la joven fue demasiado provocadora; fue una simple palabra, una palabra quizá sin el sentido que nacía en los pensamientos de Ichigo, pero ese tonito que empleó la muchacha fue determinante. Después de dejar en el suelo a la chica, caminó por inercia, lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya no le importaba; no veía la cara de susto de los jovencitos que acompañaba, no escuchaba sus gritos; se concentró en una sola persona que lo llevaba de la mano, Rukia.

Alcanzó ver como en instantes sonreía la chica, producto de ver a los aterrorizados muchachos, mientras seguían su recorrido hasta que llegaron a una parte donde prácticamente no se lograba distinguir absolutamente nada. Los chicos que encabezaban el grupo, nuevamente retrocedieron, empujándolos, él solo sujetó a la fémina, casi la atrapó por el repentino movimiento que hicieron; sin embargo, perdió un poco el equilibrio, recargándose toscamente en la pared, que extrañamente se movió.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero aún así no consiguió apoyarse, por ello, se vio obligado a dar otro; definitivamente eso no era una pared, era una puerta que lo llevó junto con la muchacha a un pequeño cuarto pequeño de área reducida donde apenas cabían los dos, dio otros pasos en falso hasta que ahora si topó con pared auténtica.

**- ¡¡¡Idiota!!!** – Reclamó la pelinegra.

- **¡¡¡¿Pues que quieres que haga?!!!** – Respondió con otro cuestionamiento – **¡¡¡Di que no nos caímos!!!**

**- ¡Me lastimaste!**

- **¡No te quejes!** – Le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- (…)

- (…)

**- ¿Y dónde estamos? **– Cuestionó la shinigami.

- **Pues no sé…** - trató de examinar el sitio – **quizá es de esos lugares donde los actores esperan a la gente para asustarla… ¿dónde te lastimaste?**

- **Creo que es un rasguño… en mi pierna…** - respondió la joven.

- **¿Por un rasguño te quejas? **

- **¡¡¡Me arde baboso!!!**

- **¡¡¡Idiota!!! Todavía que me preocupo… A ver…siéntate aquí…** - a pesar de estar en medio de la penumbra total, Ichigo halló una repisa donde ubicó a la chica - **¿dónde?**

- **En la parte lateral de mi pierna derecha…**

Con la luz de su celular visualizó la herida, era superficial, nada de cuidado; de su pantalón sacó un pedazo de papel con la que limpió la lesión. El problema estaba resuelto, llegando a casa se le haría una ligera curación, por lo pronto, saliendo de esa estúpida mansión irían a lavarla.

Esa forma tan delicada de tratarla la desarmaba, por mucha rudeza que el muchacho quisiera expresar y que ella misma externara, esos 'detallitos' eran lo que le hacían recordar la importancia del personaje de Ichigo en su vida, más que recordarlo, confirmarlo. Tomó el cuello de la camisa del chico y lo acercó a su rostro, después de regalarle una sonrisa le susurró al oído.

- **Gracias…**

Nuevamente ese tonito se dejó escuchar. Una mezcla de frío y calor sintió por todo su cuerpo, pocas veces escuchaba esa voz, y cuando lo hacía, siempre desencadenaba en una entrega mutua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó con frenesí, quería saborear esos labios, adentró su lengua para reconocer aquella cavidad. El destino o quien fuere la puso en su camino, sería un estúpido si despreciara todas las oportunidades para hacerla suya.

Había ido a la Sociedad de Almas por el cumplimiento de un deber social, pero no hubo algún momento donde ese testarudo pelinaranja no ocupara sus pensamientos, todo lo que veía o acontecía a su alrededor, se encargaba de traerlo a su mente. Las manos inquietas de su pareja dibujaban trazos por su espalda. Si que también extrañaba ese tipo de caricias.

- **Deberíamos ir a otro lado…** - sugirió la muchacha.

- **Tú quisiste venir aquí…**

Por privacidad no tenían que sufrir, pues la puerta estaba cerrada.

- **¿Estás pensando que aquí…?**

Lugares prohibidos.

- **Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos en lugares como éste…** - la besó nuevamente.

No eran un par de tontos, el ser autodidactas les iba bien y apoyado por su instinto, conocían de la necesidad de un toque especial e interesante que le diera la esencia y hasta el morbo necesario para conseguir un resultado satisfactorio; no siempre estarían jugando o peleando.

- **Es mejor ir a un lugar más privado…** - las jugarretas de las ideas de la shinigami, con esa frase, su intención no era la de frenarlo, por el contrario, incitarlo a continuar.

- **Aquí solo estamos tú y yo… ¿qué más quieres?…** - procuraba conservar un volumen bajo, lo necesario para que ella lo escuchara.

- **Ichigo…**

La ojivioleta pronto advirtió como su pareja escurría sus manos por debajo de su blusa, un simple tacto, le causaba un gran estremecimiento, ¿debía seguir con estos actos descabellados?

- **¿Ya te diste cuenta… - **le habló al varón** – …que no traigo sostén?**

En otras circunstancias quizá le hubiera objetado por ese hecho, pero ahora se lo agradecía, incluso también lo hacía por llevar esa blusa que, luego de mirarla por unos instantes, prosiguió por deslizar los tirantes de dicha prenda. La poca luz que había dentro le permitía ver la imagen de la chica, se veía virginal, ella mostraba una falsa virginidad porque desde hace mucho que ya no lo era; sin embargo, esa visión seguía teniendo el efecto de encender ese salvajismo que ansiaba por poseerla.

Aún no la desnudaba de su pecho, pues quiso degustar la piel del hombro izquierdo de la pelinegra ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual se comportaba así y en un lugar inusual? Simplemente los ojos violeta lo invitaban a probarla como mujer; resistencia para ello no existía.

La excitación de ambos acrecentaba más con la idea de que existiera la posibilidad de que la gente los sorprendiera; adrenalina, temor, algo insólito, extravagante; ¿había algo perverso por querer fomentar y llevar a cabo esa fantasía?

Posiblemente.

La monotonía no era buena, innovar era lo mejor.

Mientras que con una mano era sostenida en su espalda baja, percibió como la otra mano masculina subía la falda, acariciando su muslo.

- **Me gusta lo me haces…**

Esa Rukia si que lo estimulaba, esa confesión lo jactó, ¿cómo no desear a esta mujer?, ¿cómo no caer rendido ante ella? Enfatizó el masaje que proporcionaba en el muslo, iba de la parte externa a la interna, dando roces en la parte íntima femenina. Ichigo sintió como Rukia abandonaba la pasividad, ya que en ese momento, ella desajustaba sus pantalones con desesperación. Descontrol total, su respiración agitada era muy similar a la de su amante. Le fascinaba la suavidad de la piel de la chica, tocarla era su objetivo, sentirla era su necesidad.

El muchacho bajó por completo los tirantes de la blusa, con ello, éste confirmó lo que antes le dijo. Rukia era escudriñada esmeradamente, de la observación pasó a ser palpada, sus pechos eran las víctimas, Ichigo se los oprimía o solo los sobaba. Para 'comodidad' de él, Rukia se recargó en su brazo izquierdo, inclinándose hacia atrás y así poder exponer con mayor facilidad su desnudez. Lo que forjaba en ese momento solo tenía una explicación: amaba a ese shinigami sustituto.

- **Eres única…**

Hacerla sentir especial era un ingrediente primordial que aumentaba sus sentimientos hacia él. Siempre la protegía, hasta del menor peligro, velaba por su bienestar a pesar de estar conciente que ella no era una chica del todo inofensiva. Cuidar de los demás era una de sus grandes virtudes, pero también era un defecto, en ocasiones, ella notaba que Ichigo se olvidaba de sí mismo. No quería que esto siempre fuera de esa forma, también deseaba que él se supiera importante para muchas personas, en especial con ella.

Decir que Ichigo era su vida entera quizá sonaría pretencioso y cursi, pero era totalmente cierto.

Ahora besaba la tez de los senos de su mujer, para él la exquisitez de esa piel, fomentaba la idea de lamerlos, no tardó en hacerlo, un leve gemido oyó salir de la boca de Rukia, sinónimo de que le cautivaban esos mimos, cuando llegó a uno de los botones que se encumbraba en la parte central del pecho izquierdo, lo mordió sin llegar a lastimarlo, lo hizo de una forma sutil, con gentileza; y no se conformó, pues sin escatima, comenzó a succionarlo de igual manera en que lo mordisqueó.

No se hizo espera una reacción, Rukia inmediatamente arqueó más su espalda, no solo por que uno de sus pezones era presa de los labios de su pareja, sino que también porque éste mismo metió sus dedos por debajo de la pantaleta que cubría su ya húmeda vulva. Un sin fin de matices imaginó, diferentes sensaciones intensas experimentó; Ichigo tenía el don de transportarla a algún lugar ajeno al que se encontraba, y eso que faltaba lo mejor.

Gritos mudos, gemidos ahogados; se estaba convirtiendo en todos unos expertos para conservar la discreción de sus goces. Ichigo, con la mejor destreza quitó la única prenda interior que llevaba su novia; pues ella, como pudo liberó su miembro de toda aprehensión; con el espacio reducido, sus cuerpos pegados y lo que acontecía, el sudor impregnaba sus respectivas anatomías.

No diferenció el otro seno que estaba abandonado, pues éste también recibió caricias húmedas por parte de la lengua masculina. Era el momento idóneo y acorde a las condiciones que vivían, ¿para que esperar? La virilidad de Ichigo ya se encontraba sumamente rígida y erecta;.una última mirada se dirigieron, y a diferencia de las caricias y roces febriles e intensas, se besaron con ternura, sin dejar a un lado esos roces insinuantes y provocadores.

Ichigo, al estar de pie, penetró a la chica que estaba sentada sobre el borde de esa repisa. Rukia jadeó, el miembro del chico estaba caliente y palpitante, pronto sintió la salida y la nueva intromisión que fue brusca, ahora si, todo el miembro del joven se encontraba totalmente adentro de ella.

La ojivioleta estrechó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinaranja, su intención: dar una mayor profundidad a las embestidas del muchacho. Una salida más con su regreso, inició el chico con un vaivén lento, pero no simple. Paulatinamente ese ritmo lo aumentarían.

Esta posición permitió a la pareja abrazarse; la muchacha comenzó a pasear sus manos con suaves masajes por los espacios de la camisa del chico para después llegar a la espalda de éste, esos sencillos movimientos incrementaban el placer del muchacho.

Ella era para él.

Él era para ella.

Perdieron la inocencia uno con el otro.

Era ambicioso querer estar juntos, incluso arriesgado, pero bien valía la pena correr ese riesgo, solo estando juntos se sentían bien, si bien era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo discutían, ello era la forma de comunicarse, pero no siempre era pelea, también tenían el tiempo para conversar de sus miedos y alegrías; los dos se comprendían a la perfección; en ocasiones, las palabras no eran necesarias, solo bastaba una mirada para que el otro captara el mensaje.

Las arremetidas ya eran más seguidas y profundas, sus respiraciones ya más sonoras era lo único que se escuchaba en ellos, el varón tuvo la oportunidad de lamer los senos de Rukia. Ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta los gritos de las personas que estaban cerca, ellos se dedicaban a lo suyo.

* * *

- **Hideki…¿esos son lamentos?**

- **Pues…**

Ese par de muchachos se encontraba justamente al otro lado de esa puerta que encubría a Ichigo y Rukia.

- **Pues…creo que si…**

**- Pero como que se escuchan muy raros…**

- **Seguramente son solo los efectos de sonido… mejor sigue caminado, ya nos dejó el grupo…**

* * *

Más embestidas un tanto brutales, esa chica lo enloquecía y no podía evitar llegar a esa característica, ser un salvaje; la calida y lubricada entrada de la shinigami lo estimulaba a continuar de esa forma.

- **Más…** - la ojivioleta pidió casi en un sollozo.

Esa solicitud fue suficiente para que acelerara las acometidas, una y otra, frío y calor, resguardo y libertad.

Que forma de acoplamiento tenían, quizá envidiable para otras parejas.

Las penetraciones pronto se hallaron en medio de rudas contracciones del interior de Rukia quien solo hundió su cabeza en el cuello del shinigami sustituto para evitar gritar; diferentes choques eléctricos se dejaron sentir por todo su cuerpo; era presa de un orgasmo.

La manera en que era ceñido su miembro, lo invitaba a aliviar esa pesantez, pero no quería hacerlo aún, solo un momento más.

Otra serie de embestidas, gotas de sudor por doquier, la muchacha apenas recuperaba su conciencia después de ese lapso de letargo; sin embargo, pronto volvería a caer en ese estado, no sin antes recibir ese liquido viscoso por parte de Ichigo.

Los dos alcanzaron el tan esperado y apreciado orgasmo, como pudieron, no gimieron fuertemente; como Rukia ya lo había hecho anteriormente, Ichigo respiraba al ras del hombro de la chica. Las exhalaciones e inhalaciones era agitadas, el pecho de ella, el torso de él se movían agitadamente; requerirían de más tiempo para poder recuperarse.

El buscar y encontrar sitios nuevos para hacer el amor, les permitió desarrollar la espontaneidad sexual, hacerle caso a su instinto, impulsaba a crear y llevar a cabo las fantasías que como pareja poseían; gracias a ello, el anhelo de otro encuentro íntimo era siempre tan ansiado.

- **Debemos salir…**

-**Si… -** replicó Ichigo.

- **Considéralo mis disculpas por llegar con días de retraso…**

- **Falta que yo las acepte…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿No estarán buscando?**

- **No creo, están tan emocionados que es muy posible que ni se han de dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia.**

Ichigo salió del interior de Rukia, pero no la dejó de abrazar.

- **Espero no te equivoques…**

- **Hazme caso…**

Con un poco de deseo, del uso de una mente liberal y el apoyo de su imaginación que generaba su creatividad, utilizaron el riesgo, el juego, la aventura, lo que fuese necesario para demostrar la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Con esto, acumulaban un momento más, algo inolvidable.

- **Vámonos…** - puso en su lugar la blusa de su novia.

- **Si…** - dejándose vestir por el muchacho.

* * *

Afuera varios jóvenes buscaban a dos compañeros suyos, hasta ahora los consideraban como perdidos en acción, un estatus muy exagerado. Inoue Ishida y Chad, eran los únicos que no iban de un lugar para otro, no les preocupaba el hecho de la desaparición de Ichigo y Rukia.

- **Voy a alcanzar a Tatsuki…** - dijo Orihime.

- **Si…** - le respondió Chad.

- **Ahorita nos vemos…** - se encaminó hacia el sitio donde vio por última vez a su amiga Arisawa.

- (…)

- (…)

- **¿Cómo decirles a nuestro compañeros que no tiene caso desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo en esta búsqueda?** – Cuestionó Ishida.

- **Es normal su preocupación…**- respondió Chad.

- **¿Tú sabes dónde están?**

- **Pues…no…**

- (…)

- (…)

- **¡¡¡Vamos Chad!!! ¡¡¡Como si no lo supieras!!! Esos dos están…** - se ruborizó - **…su reiatsu… me indica…que… así…**

- **Mejor no digo nada… prefiero…** - también rojo – **dejarlos ser…**

- **Si… es mejor.**

- (…)

- (…)

- **Vamos a comprar algo para comer, ¿no?** – Sugirió Uryu acomodando sus lentes.

- **De acuerdo.**

Una cómplice amistad.

--

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora: **_Con Ichigo…… donde él quiera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajjajaja

Bueno, ahora si, este es el final, ya no habrá más.

Fue un 'chiqui-mini-lemmon' porque recuerden que fue en un 'lugar prohibido', ya tendrán su espacio acorde para que éstos muchachos nos deleiten con un mega lemmon (creo que se los he hecho… bueno… - _funnygirlanime pensando_ – eso creo…), si quieren aventarme piedras… pueden hacerlo…

De antemano agradezco las lecturas hechas a esta choco-historia, espero no haber decepcionado, y un agradecimiento más por los mensajes recibidos en los tres capítulos anteriores, y espero que me expongan su opinión con respecto a este OVA.

Respondiendo a una pregunta de varios mp, me inspiré en la letra de A contre-Courant, porque si la lees, es lo que Ichigo y Rukia sienten en el fic, aunque no dudo que en el anime y manga también; no soy fan de Alizée, pero cuando estudié la lengua madre de esa artista, muchas veces nuestra profesora utilizó sus canciones para diferentes ejercicios; no niego que eestuve tentada a emplear 'Moi.. Lolita', pero para ser honesta, creo que exponer a Rukia como una 'Lolita', ameritaría otra historia más larga y por supuesto, Rukia sería una lolita sarcástica y demás atributos, apegada al estílo de como la conocemos.... ay Dios... ya me tentaron... ¬¬

Quiero avisarles, que si sigues mi historia de 'Locura de una noche', les aviso que actualizaré hasta el viernes primero de mayo, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?, pues la escuela y el trabajo me absorberán por completo; cada vez estamos más cerca de la época de las elecciones y el miércoles de la siguiente semana (29 de abril) es el día del juicio final… la fecha de mi examen profesional!!!

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!.... ando con los nervios a flor de piel).

Antes de irme… para los que leen el manga de Bleach, ¿cómo notaron el capítulo?; el inicio me gustó, pero el final me desconcertó, incluso, como que me dejo con algo de preocupación….

Bueno, ahora si me voy…

Cuídense mucho!!!!!!!!!!

Para lo que ya entraron de las hermosas vacaciones…..jajajajajajajjajajajajaja….. vuelvan a la realidad!!!!!... No es cierto… se siente muy feo regresar a las actividades… ¬¬


End file.
